A surprise for the Spirit (german)
by professionalprimadonna
Summary: Hyde hat Geburtstag und Henry hat ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für ihn. ;) Feels, Feels und noch mehr Feels. Oh, und gay sex. Und ein Haufen OOCness, aber diese Story ist nicht von mir. Rated M wegen des Sex und der Kraftausdrücke (ich kenn mich mit diesem verdammten Rating-System nicht aus).


_Disclaimer: der Webcomic_ _ **Glass Scientists**_ _gehört der fabelhaften Sabrina Cotugno. Das Buch_ _ **Der Seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde**_ _gehört dem großartigen Robert Louis Stevenson. Die Fanfic, die ich hier übersetze, gehört RBDECEPTICON17. Das hier ist eine sinngemäße Übersetzung mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Urheberin._

 _Warnungen: Boylove und homosexueller Sex. Ach ja, und meine Übersetzungen sind an manchen Stellen etwas gestelzt. Das tut mir leid, ist so ein Tick von mir. Und es wird extrem OOC und recht kitschig, aber das ist nicht meine Schuld, ich schwör's!_

Eine Überraschung für den Geist

*Hydes Blickpunkt*

Es war eine wunderschöne britische Nacht.

Die Sterne funkelten über meinem Kopf und leuchteten schwach durch den Rauch, der aus den Schornsteinen aufstieg, während ich von Dach zu Dach sprang. Der kalte Wind blies durch mein zerzaustes Haar und in mein blasses Gesicht. Ich grinste breit. Adrenalin und Chemikalien rannten immer noch durch meine Adern, auch nach Stunden in denen ich umher gerannt und die kühle Londoner Nachtluft eingeatmet hatte, zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten.

Seht ihr, ich war drei Monate nicht außerhalb der Gesellschaft gewesen und bei Gott, es war eine Freude und ein Vergnügen, endlich wieder auf den Straßen meiner Heimat zu sein! Doch bei all der Begeisterung versuchte ich trotzdem, auf den Dächern und im Licht der Straßenlampen zu bleiben.

Risiken gehörten zu den Dingen des Lebens, die ich sehnlichst begehrte, solange sie mit einer guten Belohnung einhergingen. Doch da war ein großes Risiko, das ich nie wieder eingehen wollte, egal wie groß die Belohnung auch sein mochte.

Seit dieser schicksalhaften Nacht standen die Gassen nicht nur für mich außer Frage, sondern auch für meinen geliebten Doktor.

Diese Nacht hatte mir vieles gebracht, Gutes und Schlechtes, doch da gab es Eines, das ich nie verlieren wollte und das–

„Edward, Süßer. Ich weiß, du liebst deine nächtlichen Monologe, aber könntest du bitte etwas ruhiger sein? Ich versuche hier nachzudenken."

–war Henry.

„ **Entschuldige, Liebling. Ich wollte dich doch nicht von deinen Gedanken ablenken"** , raunte ich dem guten Doktor zu, als in meinem Blickwinkel Henrys Gestalt auf dem Dach die Form eines umwerfenden Schattens annahm. Sein Leib war so schwarz wieder Nachthimmel über uns, aber das würde niemals die süße Schönheit meines geliebten Doktors schmälern, die den Sternen über uns Konkurrenz machte.

Seine schattenhafte Form erinnerte mich an unsere unvergesslichen Liebesbekenntnisse und den intimen Kuss, den wir in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht unserer Wohnung geteilt hatten, und an das, was er in den Monaten danach für mich getan hatte.

Er hatte mir geholfen, sich um mich gekümmert, mich wieder gesund gepflegt, auch wenn ich manchmal seine Hilfe nicht gewollt hatte und meinem lieben Doktor gegenüber undankbar gehandelt hatte.

Doch wusste ich zu gut, dass, wenn Henrys Güte und ärztliches Können nicht gewesen wären, ich nicht … uns beiden graute vor dem Gedanken daran, was mit mir hätte passieren können, wäre mein geliebter Doktor mir nicht stets zur Seite gestanden.

Und nach Stunden in denen ich meine Beine gelockert und in den großartigen Bars von London großen Spaß gehabt hatte, kehrten ich und mein Geliebter nun heim, um den Rest der Nacht beieinander zu schlafen … oder ich mutterseelenallein schlafen müsste, während Henry bis in die frühen Morgenstunden arbeitete.

Traurig, ja, aber leider war es seine Pflicht als Mitbegründer der Gesellschaft für Geheime Wissenschaften, Tag und Nacht zu schuften und sich ab zu plagen.

Oft habe ich versucht, das zu ändern, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und weg von seiner Arbeit zu ziehen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Nur ein paar süße Stunden, in denen wir zusammen im Schlafzimmer allein und ungestört gewesen wären.

Es hatte nur ein paar Male geklappt.

Bald sah ich in der Ferne die Gesellschaft, die Lichter, die in den vielen Fenstern brannten, die zu dem Gebäude gehörten, das mitten in der Stadt war. Es würde größer und strahlender, als Henry und ich auf unser großartiges Zuhause zukamen. Es war ein wahrhaft prachtvolles Gebäude, das in ganz London bekannt war und den alleinigen Zweck besaß, die Wissenschaften und Bewohner abzuschirmen, die in seinen Mauern wohnten.

Wir kamen immer näher, bis die Lichter auf mich fielen und mich der menschenleeren Straße unter mir offenbarten.

Als ich grinste und auf die Straße unter mir hinab grinste, warnte mein geliebter Doktor mich hastig, nicht zu hart auf dem Boden zu landen, seine Stimme lieblich und süß wie immer. Ich schmunzelte über seine vertraute Sorge um mich, bevor ich endlich vom Dach sprang. Ein paar Sekunden lang rauschte die kalte Nachtluft an mir vorbei, bis ich endlich mit den Füßen zuerst auf dem Pflasterstein landete und ein dumpfes Geräusch durch die Nacht hallte.

„ **Mein lieber Doktor, du solltest doch langsam wissen, dass ich dir nicht zuhöre"** , sagte ich zu meinem Geliebten, als ich mich grinsend zu ihm umdrehte.

„ **Ich meine, wieso–?"**

Meine Worte erstarben auf meiner Zunge und ich erstarrte angesichts des traurigen Bildes, das sich mir bot.

Henry starrte mich an, Tränen in seinen wunderschönen rubinroten Augen und seine Unterlippe bebte, als sich unsere Augen trafen. Er sah aus, als würde er hier vor mir und auf der Backsteinmauer dieses Hauses in Tränen ausbrechen. Zum Glück war niemand auf der Straße.

Nicht, das mich das kümmerte! Ich hatte keinen Ruf, den ich vor anderen aufrechterhalten–!

„Warum musst du so grausam zu mir sein, Edward?", fragte er leise. Seine schwache, kummervolle Stimme brach meine Gedanken ab und ein paar schwarze Tröpfchen rollten sein hübsches Gesicht hinab. Beim Anblick dieser Tränen trat ich hastig zur Mauer und versuchte, seine schwarzen Wangen mit meinen blassen Fingern zu streicheln.

„ **Es tut mir leid, Henry, es tut mir so, so leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Bitte weine nicht, Liebling, das habe ich doch nicht so gemeint, ich habe es nur gesagt, weil ich dachte, es klingt cool"** , flüsterte ich meinem armen Doktor zu und sah zu, wie er seine schönen Augen schloss und so gut es ging versuchte, meine Berührung zu erwidern. Leider wurden wir dadurch getrennt, dass wir ein einziges Wesen waren.

Nach ein paar Minuten wischte Henry still seine Tränen weg und ein kleines Lächeln spielte endlich wieder um seine weichen, süßen Lippen.

Ich lächelte zurück und nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass wir wirklich alleine waren, hauchte ich einen raschen Kuss auf seine Lippen … das heißt, dorthin wo seine Lippen waren auf der Backsteinmauer zwischen uns. Meine rauen Lippen berührten die raue Mauer, und doch fühlte ich fast, wie er mich zurück küsste. Unsere Herzen flatterten wie eines, auch wenn der Kuss nur ein paar kostbare Sekunden dauerte.

„ **Ich liebe dich, Henry"** , flüsterte ich meinem schattenhaften Gegenpart zu, bevor ich von der Wand zurückwich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Edward", hauchte er sanft und liebevoll zurück.

Dann rauschte er plötzlich die Wand hinunter auf den Boden, genau unter meine Beine, während meine smaragdgrünen Augen hastig versuchten mit meinem Geliebten mitzuhalten. Ich wandte mich um und rannte ihm hinterher, aber Henry schaffte es, mir voraus zu bleiben, als wir beide über die stille Pflastersteinstraße rannten.

Aber als Henry bei den riesigen Türen der Gesellschaft ankam, schlüpfte seine schattenhafte Form unter besagte Türen hindurch in die Eingangshalle.

 _ **'Seltsam, normalerweise wartet er bei der Tür auf mich und wir gehen gemeinsam rein, nicht nacheinander'**_ , dachte ich, als ich dorthin starrte, wo Henry gerade eben verschwunden war, Verwirrung in meinem blassen Gesicht und meine smaragdgrünen Augen neugierig funkelnd.

Dann ergriff ich die Klinken der beiden Türen und öffnete diese endlich … als plötzlich die Lichter in der Eingangshalle angingen und mich fast blendeten. Ich schnappte nach Luft und hielt mir eine Hand vor die Augen, um sie vor dem Licht zu schützen.

„ **Was zur Hölle–"**

„ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG, HYDE!"

„ **Häh…?"**

Langsam senkte ich meine Hand und starrte in die nun volle Halle, mein Mund weit offen, meine Augen vor Überraschung offen, als alle Mieter, Jasper und Rachel mich anstrahlten. Hinter ihnen konnte ich eine lange Tafel erkennen, gedeckt mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten und Getränken, auch wenn ich nicht sehen konnte, ob sie alkoholisch waren oder nicht.

Aber warum strahlten sie mich denn so an? Und was meinten sie damit, wenn sie sagten 'Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hyde?'

Mein Erstaunen wich schnell der Verwirrung, als ich sie alle anstarrte, während mein geliebter Doktor in unserem gemeinsamen Kopf plötzlich ganz still geworden war.

Das war verdächtiges Timing.

„ **Was ist denn hier los?"** , fragte ich endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit des Schweigens, wie es schien.

„Sie haben Geburtstag, Master Hyde. Haben Sie etwa Ihren eigenen Geburtstag vergessen?", erklärte Rachel fröhlich und trat auf mich zu.

„ **Meinen … Geburtstag?"** , wiederholte ich leise und sah sie verdattert an.

„Aber ja doch! Dr. Jekyll hat es uns erzählt! Er wollte, dass wir Ihren Geburtstag feiern, Master Hyde!", rief sie heiter.

Und innerhalb von Sekunden flatterte mir das Herz freudig in der Brust und ein geschmeicheltes Grinsen erstreckte sich über mein blasses Gesicht.

„ **So, so, hat er das~?"** , schnurrte ich und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Henrys schöne Gestalt auf der nächsten Glasfläche einer der Vitrinen erscheinen. Er sah auf jeden Fall verdammt stolz auf sich aus, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht und ein schelmisches Funkeln in den lieblichen roten Augen.

Ganz ehrlich, es überraschte mich, dass ich seinen Plan vorher nie bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, hat er, aber ich habe Dr. Jekyll seit dem Abendessen nicht gesehen. Er ist seitdem in seinem Büro", erklärte Rachel und klang ziemlich aufgebracht, dass der Gute, zumindest in ihren und den Augen der anderen, nicht da war, um diese plötzliche Begebenheit zu feiern.

Aber plötzlich weiteten sich Rachels Augen vor Erkenntnis wohl, als wäre ihr soeben etwas Wichtiges eingefallen, bevor sie in die Hände klatschte und sich zu den anderen umdrehte.

„Auf unsere Plätze, alle zusammen! Wir müssen anfangen, sonst stehen wir morgen noch hier!", rief Rachel, bevor sie mich am Arm packte und mich zur Tafel herüber zerrte. Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft und erhaschte einen Blick auf meinen geliebten Doktor, der mich glücklich anlächelte und dessen rubinrote Augen erwartungsvoll leuchteten.

Ich starrte nur zurück, verwirrt, warum seine Augen so leuchteten, während Rachel mich an die Spitze der Tafel buchsierte und alle sich auf ihre ausgeschriebenen Plätze setzten. Alle schnatterten und klatschten miteinander, als ich und Rachel uns zu ihnen gesellten.

Jetzt, wo ich vor dem Tisch stand, sah ich, dass er nicht nur mit den leckersten Sachen gedeckt war, die meinen Magen knurren ließen, sondern auch Besteck und Geschirr schon für alle bereit standen. Auf dem Teller eines jeden war ein Kärtchen, auf dem der Name der betreffenden Person stand.

Doch auf dem Platz an der Spitze des Tisches lag kein Kärtchen, sondern ein Brief.

Die Vorderseite zierte eine sauberere und elegantere Beschriftung als die Kritzeleien, die ich davor gesehen hatte.

Ich kannte nur zwei Menschen, die jedes Wort so übertrieben vornehm schrieben … und Lanyon hatte diesen Brief ganz sicher nicht geschrieben.

„Bitte schön, Master Hyde", wisperte Rachel mir zu, ehe sie meinen Arm losließ und den Stuhl für mich raus zog. Sie lächelte mich an, dann wandte sie sich plötzlich ab und rannte in die Küche des Hauses. Es war ihr eigener Himmel auf Erden in diesem Gebäude.

Ich sah ihr nach und fragte mich, was das sollte, dann wandte ich mich wieder meinem Stuhl, wie es schien, zu. Eine Sekunde lang starrte ich ihn zögerlich an, bevor ich mit den Augen nach Henry suchte, der nun in einer viel näheren Vitrine schwebte und ihn stumm fragte, ob ich mich hinsetzen sollte.

Er nickte als Antwort, ein milder und aufgeregter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er mir aufmunternd zulächelte.

Ich lächelte zurück und setzte mich endlich hin. Das schien die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu erregen, da alle Mieter ihre Blicke meiner Wenigkeit zuwandten und es in der Halle still wurde.

„ **Warum seht ihr mich alle an?"** , fragte ich sie und hob eine Augenbraue, konfus ob der plötzlichen und ausgiebigen Aufmerksamkeit, die ich auf einmal von allen bekam.

„Ja, wollen Sie denn nicht den Brief lesen, Mr. Hyde? Ich glaube, dass Dr. Jekyll stundenlang daran gefeilt hat, um ihn für Sie perfekt zu machen! Es wäre ihm gegenüber unfair, wenn Sie ihn nicht lesen würden, und das an einem so wunderschönen Tag!", erläuterte Dr. Helsby, so dramatisch und durchgeknallt wie immer, wenn er sprach. Sein breites und aufgeregtes Grinsen hätte meinem fast Konkurrenz machen können … fast.

Aus dem Blickwinkel sah ich, wie Henry sichtbar und niedlich errötete. Wie süß von ihm, etwas von seiner Zeit aufzusparen, um so etwas für mich zu tun.

Ich grinste die Mieter an.

„ **Tja, wenn er das alles für mich getan hat, dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu lesen. Schließlich muss der Gute sein ganzes Herz in diesen Brief gesteckt haben!"** , schnurrte ich verspielt bevor ich den Umschlag vom Teller in meine bleichen Finger nahm.

Schnell hatte ich den Umschlag geöffnet, nahm den Brief, faltete ihn auseinander und sah die Worte, die mein lieber Doktor geschrieben hatte.

 **'Lieber Mr. Hyde,**

 **ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich nicht bei Ihrem Geburtstag mit dabei sein kann, mein Freund, aber leider habe ich wieder einmal viel zu viel Arbeit. Und als Ihr Freund und als Londoner Gentleman tut es mir wirklich weh, nicht Zeuge Ihres Glücks sein zu können.**

 **Ich hoffe doch, dass dies hier eine große Überraschung für Sie ist, mein Freund. Ich, Rachel, Jasper und all die Mieter haben tagelang hieran gearbeitet, nachdem Sie sich von ihrem scheußlichen Unfall erholt hatten und ich hoffe, dass Sie sehen können, wie wichtig Sie uns sind.**

 **Wir kennen uns nun schon sehr lange, Edward, und auch wenn wir unsere Streitereien hatten, glaube ich doch, dass wir in all der Zeit ein wunderbares Band geknüpft haben und ich hoffe, dass dieses Band noch viele Jahre bestehen wird.**

 **Jetzt muss ich zur Feier ein paar Sachen sagen, Edward. Seien Sie mir bitte nicht böse, ich möchte nur nicht, dass Ihr Geburtstag durch Ihr eigenes Tun ruiniert wird, mein lieber Freund.**

 **Erstens, trinken Sie nicht mehr als ein Glas Alkohol. Ich weiß, Sie können viel vertragen, aber ich will heute Nacht keine Risiken eingehen.**

 **Zweitens, vermeiden Sie jegliche Gewalt, obwohl ich glaube, dass auch Sie das fertig bringen, mein lieber Freund.**

 **Drittens, sobald die Feier vorbei ist, kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro, damit ich Ihnen Ihr letztes Geschenk überreichen kann.**

 **Im Großen und Ganzen wünsche ich Ihnen einen fröhlichen Geburtstag, Edward Hyde.**

 **Hochachtungsvoll,**

 **Dr. Henry Jekyll.'**

Natürlich wollte er in dem Brief nicht über unsere Liebe reden. Sein Ruf hielt ihn immer noch zurück, bis zum heutigen Tag, und es betrübte mich, dass es wohl auch immer so sein würde. Andererseits hatte sein Ruf ihn auch dazu gebracht, mich in die Welt zu setzen, und das kann ich niemandem verdenken.

Sein Ruf war ein Felsblock, der unseren gemeinsamen Weg blockierte.

Gemischte Gefühle waren eine Untertreibung, was meine Gefühle über den Ruf meines Liebhabers anging.

„Was hat er gesagt, Mr. Hyde?", schrie Bird zu mir rüber und riss meine Aufmerksamkeit vom Brief weg, denn ich schon vier- oder fünfmal durchgelesen hatte, bevor ich über seine Frage ernsthaft nachdachte.

„ **Nichts Besonderes, nur ein paar Artigkeiten und ein, zwei Regeln, die ich heute Nacht befolgen soll. Er weiß wirklich, wie er das Geburtstagskind zu behandeln hat, was?"** , rief ich all den Hausbewohnern verspielt und grinsend zu.

Alle lachten über meine Antwort, eingeschlossen eines vertrauten und leisen Lachens von meinem geliebten Doktor. Doch auf einmal sah ich aus den Winkeln meiner smaragdgrünen Augen, dass die süße Rachel Pidgley mit einem lecker aussehenden Kuchen zurück gekommen war.

„Hier, Master Hyde!", rief sie fröhlich, stellte sich an meine Seite und stellte ihn vorsichtig vor meiner Wenigkeit hin.

Fünfunddreißig Kerzen brannten auf dem Kuchen, was im Ganzen so aussah, als würde die kleinste Schicht vor mir verbrennen. Dabei waren die Schichten von schwarzem und grünem Zuckerguss überzogen.

Dieser Kuchen war wahrlich wert, vom Geist des Nächtlichen Londons verschlungen zu werden!

„Steh besser auf, Lieber. Im Sitzen wirst du nicht an die Kerzen ran kommen", flüsterte mir Henry plötzlich zu, in einem Ton, der mir aus seinem süßen Mund völlig neu war.

Meine Wangen wurde heiß und ich stand auf, betrachtete meinen Geburtstagskuchen und leckte mir die Lippen.

 _ **'Ärgere mich nicht, Henry. Ich bin zwar kleiner als du, aber im Kampf gegen mich würdest du definitiv den Kürzeren ziehen.'**_

„Aber Edward, mein verrückter Liebhaber, ich glaube, dass ich von uns beiden der Klügere bin."

 _ **'Ja und du warst es, der besagten verrückten Liebhaber in die Welt gesetzt hat, also solltest du vielleicht nochmal deinen IQ überdenken, mein süßer Doktor.'**_

Der gute Doktor wurde still und mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen holte ich tief Luft und blies mit einem Mal alle fünfunddreißig Kerzen aus. Die Rauchschwaden flogen an die Decke, wie Rauch aus Schornsteinen.

„ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG, HYDE!"

…

Bei Königin Viktoria, das war ein fantastischer Kuchen und eine verdammt gute Party!

Nachdem ich die Kerzen ausgeblasen und Rachel mit Freude den Kuchen in Stücke geschnitten hatte (von denen drei für meinen Doktor beiseite gelegt wurden, weil er unbedingt essen musste), stürzten wir uns alle auf das Buffet. Unterdessen rissen ich, Rachel und Jasper Witze, lachten gemeinsam und sprachen miteinander. Unbemerkt von den anderen unterhielten uns auch Henry und ich, warfen einander Spötteleien und Komplimente um die Ohren, bis zum Ende meiner großartigen Party.

Ich erinnere mich an alles.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde standen Bird, Tweedy, Ito und Pennebrygg auf, gähnend und blinzelnd, warfen das Handtuch und zogen sich zum Schlafen zurück.

In meinen Augen hatten sie damit einen Riesenfehler gemacht.

Sobald sie weg waren, wanderten meine Augen zu Mosley und Bryson, die sich nicht weit weg von meiner Wenigkeit zankten, über welches wissenschaftliche Thema auch immer. Da aber alle tratschten und schwatzten, blieb der Streit ungehört. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, dann sah ich Bryson aus der Halle stürmen, rot vor Frustration. Ich hätte schwören, dass ihm der Dampf aus den Ohren pfiff. Mosley sprang schnell auf und eilte seinem Mitbewohner hinterher.

Ich erinnere mich, dass ich über ihre Streitereien lachte, bevor ich mich einem anderen Paar Mitbewohner zuwendete.

Dr. Helsby sprach mit Maijabi, aber den Alten schien nicht zu interessieren, worüber er sprach, auch wenn er ab und an nickte oder den Kopf schüttelte, und er futterte, was auch immer seine behandschuhten Hände erreichen konnten. Sobald aber alle die Halle verließen, rannte Maijabi schneller weg, als ich ihn je rennen gesehen hatte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her, während der arme Dr. Helsby ihm mit lachhaft verwirrter Miene hinterher sah. Dann schwand der Ausdruck aber, Helsby zuckte die Schultern, setzte seine Brille auf und ging weg … ob zu seiner Wohnung oder in Maijabis wussten weder ich noch Henry.

Natürlich würdigte ich die beiden während der Feier kaum eines Blickes. Mein Blick suchte nach interessanteren Dingen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auf zwei anderen Mietern weiter unten an der Tafel ruhen blieb.

Sinnet, die junge Flamme, und Luckett, die brennende Bombe.

Sie sprachen mit ihren Sitznachbarn, doch ab und zu ertappte ich sie dabei, wie sie sich anzügliche Blicke zuwarfen, wenn sie ein paar undeutliche Worte austauschten. Was es aber ach so skandalös machte, war, wie Luckett dem jungen Rotschopf zuzwinkerte, während Sinnet als Antwort frech zurück grinste. Die beiden wussten wohl etwas, was sonst keiner wusste. Und als meine Party vorbei war, verließ Luckett seelenruhig den Raum, bevor Sinnet, die junge Flamme, den älteren Mitbewohner heiß verfolgte.

Ich war mir sicher, dass diese beiden in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf kriegen würden, nicht, dass ich das nicht nachvollziehen konnte, denn in meinen Augen war Sex immer besser gewesen als Schlaf … auch wenn beides manchmal zusammenkam.

Doch nicht jeder gesellte sich zu anderen.

Bei alledem bemerkte ich, dass Doddle, der nach den süßesten Speisen der Menschheit süchtig zu sein schien, nach jeder Süßigkeit griff, die seine gierigen Hände erreichen konnten, sie beim Essen untersuchte und sich dann den Rest einverleibte.

Und als meine Feier dann bedauerlicherweise zu Ende ging, schnappte er sich den restlichen Süßkram, stopfte ihn sich in die Taschen, rief mir zu 'Alles gute zum Geburtstag' und machte sich dann schnell davon.

Er war wirklich der fröhlichste von allen Hausbewohnern, auch wenn er genau wie alle anderen zu exzentrischen Ausfällen neigte.

Natürlich wurde in diesem Haus gern geklatscht und wie zu erwarten, gab es auch Klatsch über mich und meinen geliebten Doktor, von Miss Lavender, Mrs. Cantilupe und Miss Flowers. Das Klatschtanten-Trio nannten wir alle sie, denn wenn es in den Fluren des Hauses Gerüchte gab, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass die drei Damen sie entweder begonnen hatten oder alles aus ihnen herauspressen würden, oder beides.

Zuerst hatte ich die Gerüchte über mich und Henry lustig gefunden, so kreativ und anschaulich die Theorien der Mitbewohner waren. Doch nachdem ich meinen armen Geliebten vor … dem Selbstmord gerettet hatte … war es frustrierend geworden, unter der Hand diese Gerüchte zu hören. Als würde sowas jemals passieren, Henry, auch wenn ich ihm bei seiner Besserung beigestanden hatte, ein Monster wie mich lieben!

Doch dann … dann war das wirklich passiert und vor kurzem hatte ich Henry geliebt. Natürlich ist unsere Beziehung mehr als nur körperlich, falls das noch nicht klar war.

Und heute belustigt dieser Klatsch mich wieder, allerdings weil die Hausbewohner keine Ahnung hatten, was wirklich abgeht, nicht weil diese Gerüchte so lächerlich waren.

Wie auch immer, die Damen kicherten und lachten untereinander. Ihr Geschwätz schien kein Ende zu nehmen, auch als sie sich am Ende der Party für die Nacht zurückzogen.

Ich fragte mich, ob sie je herausfinden würden, was zwischen mir und dem Doktor wirklich lief.

Nun, da ich jeden, der dabei war, durch habe … ach ja, fast hätte ich eines der offizielleren Paare der Gesellschaft vergessen; Archer und Griffon. Die beiden hatten seltsamerweise den meisten Alkohol von allen getrunken, mich eingeschlossen. Aber das lag nur an der Einschränkung, die mein Liebster mir vorher auferlegt hatte, nicht weil ich nichts von dem wunderbaren Likör gewollt hätte, der auf dem Tisch stand, denn ich wollte welchen.

Und hätte es zwischen mir und den beiden einen Trinkwettbewerb gegeben, dann hätte ich längst unter dem Tisch gelegen, bevor diese beiden auch nur ihr zweites Glas beendet hätten!

Doch schnell hatte ich gemerkt, dass Archer sehr viel fröhlicher war, wenn sein Bauch voller Likör war, während der mürrische alte Kerl, den der junge Botaniker und Uhrwerkmacher sich während eines früheren Vorfalls einer Jungfrauen-Tippgemeinschaft als Liebhaber erwählt hatte, mehr heulte, als die anderen außer Archer je gesehen hatten. Einer versuchte den anderen aufzuheitern, der sich wohl lieber während meiner Geburtstagsfeier in seinem Elend suhlen wollte.

Es war ein ziemlich deprimierender Anblick, also wandte ich den Blick ab, um zu vermeiden, dass mir Griffon mit seiner betrunkenen Heulerei die Laune verdarb. Am Ende musste Archer den flennenden Alten in seine Wohnung tragen, wobei der Jüngere uns vorher eine gute Nacht und mir einen fröhlichen Geburtstag wünschte.

Nun da die Halle leer und die unterhaltsamen Hausbewohner der Gesellschaft weg waren, ging ich die Treppe hoch in Henrys stilles und dunkles Büro, ein fröhliches Grinsen im Gesicht, meinen Zylinder auf dem Kopf und meinen finsteren Umhang über den Schultern.

„Hat dir das Fest gefallen, Edward?"

 _ **'Na klar! Es war irre und das Essen war klasse! Die perfekte Feier für den Geist des Nächtlichen Londons**_ ', rief ich meinem geliebten Doktor zu, riss dramatisch die Tür auf und spazierte in Henrys Büro.

Die roten Vorhänge hinter dem Schreibtisch meines Liebhabers waren zugezogen, der Schreibtisch nicht so überfüllt wie sonst und ich hätte schwören können, dass Henry irgendwann in den letzten Monaten den Spiegel näher an seinen Tisch gestellt hatte, aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein. Ich schloss die Tür, hängte meinen Hut an den Ständer, ging zur Couch und warf achtlos meinen Umhang auf die Armlehne. Dann warf ich mich mit einem langen Seufzer auf die Couch, legte meinen Kopf auf meine Arme und legte die Beine überkreuzt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du Spaß hattest, Edward. Und du keinen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt hast", bemerkte Henry frech. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah, wie er aus dem Spiegel heraus kam. Die Glasfläche wellte sich, als die hochgewachsene Gestalt des guten Doktors durch sie hindurch trat, bis er auf der anderen Seite bei meiner Wenigkeit war; sein Körper deutlich greifbarer als im Reich auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels.

Seine Arme an der Seite, ein sanftes und vertrautes Lächeln auf diesen sinnlichen Lippen, sah er mich an, der ich auf der Couch faulenzte und zurück lächelte.

Er kam zu mir, doch als er vor mir stand, setzte er sich nicht neben mich, sondern sah einfach nur auf mich runter. Seine rubinroten Augen wanderten langsam von meinen Beinen, über meine Schenkel, meinen Bauch, meine Brust, meinen Hals und dann endlich zu meinem teuflisch gutaussehenden Gesicht.

„ **Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Henry?"** , fragte ich neckisch und leckte mir die Lippen, als wir einander in die Augen schauten.

Die Wangen meines Doktors färbten sich scharlachrot, sein hübsches Lächeln fror ein und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis. Ich musste lachen, als ich das sah, ehe ich mich langsam aufsetzte und meine Füße auf dem weichen, teuren Teppichboden ruhen ließ.

Ich winkte ihm verführerisch mit einem Finger zu; brachte ihn auf meine Höhe hinunter, bis wir einander tief in die Augen starrten.

„ **Du bist so wunderschön"** , schnurrte ich grinsend und schaute zu, wie Henrys Wangen niedlich erröteten und er seinen Blick abwandte.

Lachend küsste ich seine Wangen und meine blassen Hände fanden schnell den Weg in seine weichen braunen Haare; meine Finger fuhren durch jede Strähne, an die ich herankam. Dann hauchte ich einen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze, meine Augen schlossen sich, als ein leises Luftschnappen an meine Ohren drang.

 _ **'Du hast ja so viele empfindliche Stellen am Körper, mein süßer Doktor~'**_

Einen Augenblick später liebkosten meine rauen Lippen seine weichen und sinnlichen und küssten sie hart und leidenschaftlichen, während meine Hände seinen Kopf festhielten.

Unsere Lippen tanzten miteinander, warm und feucht; meine smaragdgrünen Augen schlossen sich. Ich verlor mich im himmlischen Geschmack und dem süchtig machenden Geruch meines geliebten Doktors, während wir uns küssten, bis der Drang nach Luft zu groß wurde. Ich löste mich langsam von Henrys Lippen; japsend, unser Atem vermischte sich und ich lehnte meine Stirn an seine und sah ihm wieder tief in die wundervollen roten Augen.

„ **Gott … ich hab nie gedacht … dass ich je … in einer solchen … Situation sein würde"** , hauchte ich; schmunzelte sanft und liebkoste weiter mit meinen Fingern sein kurzes, braunes Haar.

„Was für einer … Situation … Edward?", fragte er keuchend, die Wangen praktisch glühend.

„ **Dein Partner … zu sein … Henry. Ausgerechnet … du und ich … als Liebhaber"** , flüsterte ich ihm liebevoll zu, eh ich zurückwich und mich wieder auf der Couch zurück lehnte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Zwar stand mein Geliebter technisch gesehen nicht wirklich vor mir, aber das würde mich doch nicht davon abhalten, ihn zum Vergnügen zu verführen.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung stand Henry wieder auf, streckte sich und hielt in vornehmer Pose die Hände hinter den Rücken, als er auf meine Wenigkeit hinunter sah. Die Röte auf seinen Wangen war zu einem niedlichen Rosa verblasst. Einen Augenblick lang starrten wir uns an, während ich darauf wartete, dass mein süßer, stiller Doktor … irgendwas tat.

Dann passierte endlich was, Henry drehte sich um und zeigte mit den Finger auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Öffne die Schublade oben links von meinem Schreibtisch. Da drin ist das erste richtige Geschenk von mir, Lieber", sagte mein Doktor leise, bevor er zur Seite trat und den Blick auf besagten Schreibtisch freigab. Ich sah erst den Tisch, dann meinen Partner verwirrt an, doch bekam als Antwort nur ein sanftes, liebevolles Lächeln von Henry, als er darauf wartete, dass ich tat wie geheißen.

Irgendwann seufzte ich auf, stand auf und ging zum Tisch, jetzt mehr neugierig als verwirrt, was wohl in der Schublade sein mochte. Ich brauchte echt einen viel stabileren Gehstock, nur für den Fall, dass ich–

„Morgen kaufe ich dir einen, Edward. Versprochen", versicherte mir Henry rasch, die Arme verschränkt und sarkastisch den Kopf schüttelnd.

Manchmal vergesse ich, dass er meine Gedanken lesen kann … okay, ich vergesse es ziemlich oft.

Aber egal, nach seinem Versprechen eines neuen Gehstocks packte ich den Griff der Schublade und öffnete sie.

Als ich sah, was darinnen lag, blinzelte ich mehrmals.

„… **Noch ein Brief?"** , fragte ich verdutzt und betrachtete den Umschlag, der über den anderen Gegenständen in der Schublade lag. Er hatte dieselbe Größe wie der vorherige, denselben Namen drauf und im selben vornehmen Schreibstil, den mein Liebhaber so leicht gemeistert hatte. Mein Blick wanderte herüber zu Henry und ich erwartete eine Antwort, aber er lächelte nur und bedeutete mir, mich wieder neben ihm hinzusetzen.

Er sagte kein Wort und nach einer Weile seufzte ich nur, nahm den Umschlag und kehrte zur Couch zurück, den Brief in der Rechten. Wir setzten uns zusammen hin, er mit überkreuzten Beinen, ich breitbeinig, und meine Augen fixiert auf den Umschlag in meinen blassen Händen.

Ich fühlte die schönen Rubine meines Doktors wartend auf mir, als ich den Umschlag zerriss und den Brief raus nahm, dann die Überreste des Umschlags beiseite warf.

„Lies die Worte laut, Edward. Ich hoffe, sie werden dein Herz berühren", flüsterte Henry. Das klang hinreißend poetisch und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie er näher an mich ran rückte, bis nur noch eine Handbreit Platz zwischen uns war.

Als ich den Brief entfaltet hatte, begann ich besagte Worte vorzulesen, laut und klar, damit wir beide den Worten lauschen konnten, die ich aus dem Herzen meines geliebten Doktors vorlas.

„ **An meinen liebsten Edward,**

 **ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass es dich überrascht, noch einen Brief von mir zu bekommen, aber das kann ich leicht erklären. Siehst du, in der Zeit, in der wir leben, wird die Liebe, die wir teilen, von vielen verachtet und diese Verachtung würde andere dazu bringen, uns beide auseinander zu reißen. Die Mieter sind wie eine Familie, an der wir beide sehr hängen, und ich vertraue ihnen, aber ich will nicht dein oder ihre Leben riskieren, wenn sie davon wüssten, oder mein eigenes, indem ich unsere Liebe in meinem ersten Brief verkünde.**

 **Um also alle zu schützen, habe ich zwei Briefe geschrieben, einen, den die Hausbewohner gefahrlos sehen konnten … und den anderen, um meine Liebe zu dir frei ausdrücken zu können, Edward.**

 **Wir haben so viel erlebt, seit wir zum ersten Mal die Formel getrunken haben.**

 **Wir haben einander verletzt, bis an die Grenzen getrieben und einander das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, und doch, irgendwie, sind wir zusammengekommen. Vor langer Zeit warst du die von mir meistgehasste Person auf der ganzen Welt. Ich konnte dich nicht ertragen und manchmal erwog ich gar, in Ordnung zu bringen, was ich damals für meinen größten Fehler hielt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht und du mich ebenso gehasst hast wie ich dich, Edward.**

 **Aber eine Nacht, eine einzige Nacht, hat in mir einen Funken entfacht.**

 **Du hast mein Leben gerettet, Edward Hyde, auch wenn du es warst, der es beinahe beendet hätte. Du hast mich überrascht, als du die Phiole mit dem Gift zerschmettertest. Du hast mich überrascht, als du mich in deinen geisterhaften Armen hieltest. Und du hast mich wahrhaft erstaunt, als du mir versprachest, auf mich aufzupassen und mich für den Rest des Monats nicht zu quälen. Das alles hat mich so berührt, mir ist das Herz aufgegangen vor Liebe und Wertschätzung und all der Schmerz und die Qualen, die ich in der Nacht gefühlt hatte, waren plötzlich weg.**

 **Über den ganzen Monat habe ich über diese Gefühle nachgedacht und über dich, habe zugelassen, dass es in mir keine anderen Gedanken gab, als die an dich. Deine teuflische Stimme, deine gespenstische Wärme und diese seltsame Positivität, die immer von dir ausging, wenn du mich in den Armen hieltest, während mein Herz sich praktisch nach deiner Aufmerksamkeit sehnte.**

 **Aber damals konnte ich mich nicht überwinden, zuzugeben, dass es in meinem Kopf, meiner Seele, meinem Herzen solche Gefühle für dich gab.**

 **Ich habe sie verleugnet und mich geradezu gefährlich in meinen Hass hineingesteigert, nur um meine Liebe zu dir zu verbergen. Ich dachte mir immer nur; wie könnte ich jemanden wie dich lieben? Wie könnte ich einen Wahnsinnigen wie Edward Hyde mein Herz vereinnahmen lassen?**

 **Kurz gesagt, ich habe eine weitere Fassade erschaffen, um mich vor dem abzuschirmen, was ich aus Dummheit und Angst weder mir selbst noch dir eingestehen wollte.**

 **Aber dann ist etwas passiert. Etwas hat sich vor all den Monaten verändert.**

 **Du erinnerst dich an diese Nacht, nicht wahr, Edward? Ich erinnere mich ihrer so zärtlich; daran wie mein Herz vor Freude flatterte, als du mir ehrlich deine Liebe gestanden hast, wie perfekt unsere Lippen ineinander griffen, als wir auf dieser Couch lagen, und wie friedlich du aussahst, als ich dich in den Schlaf sang.**

 **Am Ende der Nacht waren wir endlich in die riskanten Gewässer unserer Liebe und Leidenschaft eingetaucht und zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten konnte ich endlich ruhig schlafen, frei von Leugnungen oder Hass.**

 **Du bist meine geliebte andere Hälfte, Edward.**

 **Du bist der Mond zu meiner Sonne … der in der Finsternis erstrahlt und leuchtet.**

 **Du bist die andere Hälfte … meines Verstandes, meiner Seele … und meines Herzens.**

 **Ich wäre nicht ich … ohne dich.**

 **Vor langer Zeit … habe ich dich einen Fehler genannt.**

 **Aber jetzt … ist das weit weg von der Wahrheit … denn ich will nicht … den Rest meines Lebens … ohne dich … an meiner Seite verbringen.**

 **Ich liebe dich … Edward Hyde.**

 **Hier und für immer … der Deinige.**

 **Henry Jekyll."**

Der tränenverschmierte Brief rutschte mir aus den Händen, als wäre er zu schwer; mir flossen ganze Wasserfälle über das Gesicht und verschleierten meinen Blick, während mein Herz vor Glück Luftsprünge machte.

 _ **'Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn!'**_

Warum weinte ich, wenn mein Herz doch so überglücklich war, nach dem, was ich gerade gelesen hatte, nach all den herzerwärmenden Worten, die Henry für mich und nur für mich geschrieben hatte?!

 _ **'Es macht keinen verdammten Sinn!'**_

„Edward? Geht es dir gut, Lieber?", fragte Henry plötzlich sachte und besorgt. Ich hob den Kopf und umklammerte mit den Händen meine Knie, dann wandte ich mich meinem geliebten Doktor zu. Sein hübsches Gesicht war verzerrt von Besorgnis, meine smaragdgrünen Augen flossen über von Tränen und ich zitterte ob dieses schönen Briefes.

Ich machte den Mund auf, wollte meine Gedanken vor ihm ausbreiten, brachte aber nur Schluchzer zustande; schwache, erbärmliche Schluchzer. Ich kniff die Augen zu und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, wobei ich Henry näher an mich heranrücken hörte.

Meine Hände waren schnell nass von Tränen und meine zierliche Gestalt erbebte mit jedem armseligen Schluchzen, das sich mir entwand. Doch auf einmal fühlte ich, wie Henrys warme, geisterhafte Arme sich um mich legten. Er drückte mich an sein Herz und bettete seinen Kopf auf meinem, flüsterte liebevolle Worte in mein wildes, blondes Haar.

Warum weinte ich? Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich mir wegen Henrys Brief die Augen ausheulte. In der Vergangenheit hatte ich geweint, aber noch nie hatte mir dabei das Herz so geflattert. Waren das Freudentränen?

Ja, das musste es sein! Ich vergoss Freudentränen! Ich war so voller Freude darüber, was Henry mir in seinem Brief mitgeteilt hatte, dass meine Gefühle in einem Schwall von Tränen reiner Freude explodiert waren!

„Warum weinst du, mein Lieber?", fragte er sanft, als er meine Kopfhaut mit Küssen bedeckte und mit den Händen sachte meine Arme streichelte, wovon sich mein Zittern bald legte.

„ **Ich bin nur so glücklich … dass du so von mir denkst … nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe, Henry"** , antwortete ich leise, meine Worte verzerrt durch meine Hände. Langsam hob ich den Kopf von meinen nassen, bleichen Händen; meine Wangen waren tränenverschmiert, mein Herz flatterte selig in meiner Brust und mein Hals war endlich frei von dem Kloß, der mich vorher zurückgehalten hatte.

Meine smaragdgrünen Augen wanderten über Henrys weiche Züge, seine rubinroten Augen guckten besorgt und sein Mund war verzogen.

„Edward … ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern, was du mir in der Vergangenheit angetan hast, also bitte … sei einfach glücklich", entschuldigte sich Henry behutsam, doch sogleich schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf und erwiderte entschlossen seinen besorgten Blick.

Ich musste was sagen, auf meinen Fall würde ich den Sünden meiner Vergangenheit erlauben, zu zerstören, was ich in der Gegenwart hatte.

„ **Henry, du hast dich ein Mal zu viel entschuldigt, wenn unsere Vergangenheit zur Sprache gekommen ist! Ich habe dir doch schon alles verziehen, und ich weiß, dass du in Zukunft alles besser machen wirst, also erlaube mir wenigstens dieses eine Mal, das Gleiche auch für dich zu tun!"** , schrie ich ihn mit rasendem Herzen an. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und seine Wangen röteten sich, wahrscheinlich aus Verlegenheit.

Stille erfüllte Henrys Büro, als ich darauf wartete, dass er irgendwas erwiderte, erzählte, ich müsse nichts tun und dass wir das auch einen anderen Tag tun konnten … aber er sagte nichts dergleichen sondern saß nur da, die Arme um mich geschlungen und so still wie der Londoner Stadtfriedhof.

Nach längerem Schweigen holte ich tief Luft, sammelte meine Gedanken und sprach zu ihm im ehrlichsten Ton, den ich aufbringen konnte.

„ **Ich entschuldige mich für alles, was ich dir angetan habe, Henry. Ich entschuldige mich für jede Beleidigung und jedes manipulative Wort aus meinem Mund. Ich entschuldige mich für jedes Mal, wenn ich dich aus Wut oder Bosheit angerührt habe. Und immer wenn ich daran denke, wie die Dinge waren, bevor wir einander unsere Gefühle gestanden haben, wenn ich an all den Ärger denke, den ich dir gemacht habe, dann will ich einfach nur in die nächste Bar gehen und mich auf den nächsten Kerl stürzen, den ich…"**

Ich holte tief Luft, versuchte die Wut in meiner Kehle hinunterzuschlucken und lächelte Henry an.

„ **Ich weiß, ich habe Monate für diese Entschuldigung gebraucht, aber wenn ich dir jetzt keine gebe, dann habe ich vielleicht nie wieder die Chance dazu. Ich liebe dich, Henry, und glaube mir, wenn ich dir das hier sage, denn ich will mich nicht wiederholen. Ich verspreche dir aus tiefstem Herzen, ich werde wiedergutmachen, dass ich dir damals, als wir noch Feinde waren, das Leben zur Hölle gemacht habe, Henry."**

Als ich mit meiner Rede fertig war, wartete ich darauf, dass mein Doktor etwas sagte. Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust, als meine Augen von seinen süßen aber regungslosen Lippen zu seinen wunderschönen Augen wanderten.

Anscheinend brauchte er Zeit um meine Worte durchsickern zu lassen, die mehreren Minuten Schweigen machten das deutlich, aber bald sprach Henry endlich wieder; ein sanftes, liebendes Lächeln auf den hübschen Lippen.

„Du hast offenkundig deine Irrtümer erkannt, Liebling. Ich kann deine Schuldgefühle praktisch spüren und auch wenn ein Teil von mir immer noch aus Stein ist und eine Weile brauchen wird um dir alles zu verzeihen, tief im Innersten weiß ich, dass du es schaffen wirst, alles wieder gutzumachen und ich mein Bestes tun werde, um meine wieder gutzumachen", erklärte er mir leise, ließ mich los und nahm mein Gesicht in seine zarten Hände; seine Daumen streichelten meine warmen Wangen, während er sprach.

„ **Heißt das, dass wir beide versuchen werden damit aufzuhören, alles zu versauen?"** , fragte ich mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Nun, wenn du so gerade heraus sein möchtest, dann ja. Wir werden beide versuchen damit aufzuhören, alles zu versauen", antwortete Henry mit einem leisen Lachen, während wir einander durchdringend anstarrten, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis unsere Blicke woanders hin wanderten.

Es war schon eine Stunde zu viel vergangen, also war es nur sinnvoll, das einzurenken.

„ **Denkst du, was ich denke, Henry?"**

„Ja, Edward, ich denke, was du denkst. Darf ich?"

„ **Aber natürlich, Liebling. Wie könnte ich zu** ** _meinem_** **Doktor nein sagen?"**

Nachdem er leise aufgelacht hatte und ich mir die Lippen geleckt hatte, bewegten wir uns vorwärts. Langsam schlossen sich unsere Augen, unsere Lippen näherten sich einander an, bis das Letzte, was ich sah, Henrys hübsches Gesicht war, nur eine Hand breit entfernt von meinem eigenen. Als sich unsere Lippen berührten und Mund gegen Mund presste, drang Leidenschaft und Liebe durch unsere verbundenen Lippen. Als wir uns küssten, wurde es in meinem sonst so chaotischen Kopf friedlich und still.

Das Einzige, was diesen Kuss noch besser hätte machen können, wäre gewesen, wenn ich meinen Doktor so hätte berühren können wie er mich.

Eine Ewigkeit verging, wir küssten und küssten uns, bis mein Atem glühte und mein Doktor mich aller Luft in meinen Lungen beraubt hatte. Dann mussten wir leider auseinander gehen und ich öffnete langsam die Augen und rang nach Luft.

Henrys Gesicht war rot, seine weichen Lippen waren geöffnet und seine wunderschönen rubinroten Augen starrten in meine smaragdgrünen.

„Ich glaube … wir sollten … schlafen gehen … Edward", hauchte mein Liebhaber unter heißem Keuchen hervor, als er seine Hände von meinem Gesicht nahm und ich meine Lungen wieder mit Luft füllte.

„ **Aaaach, komm schon, Henry, kann ich wenigstens ein kleines Küsschen haben, bevor wir schlafen? Bitte"** , bettelte ich verspielt und unschuldig meinen Liebhaber an. Dabei klimperte ich mit den Wimpern und versuchte, so niedlich wie möglich zu gucken, während Henry sogleich die Augen verdrehte.

„Edward-"

„ **Bitteeeee!"**

Ich brachte mein Gesicht seinem näher und flatterte wieder mit den Wimpern, während er zu überdenken schien, ob er mir ein Küsschen geben sollte oder nicht. Doch einen Moment später seufzte Henry besiegt auf und hauchte einen flinken und sanften Kuss auf meine Lippen.

„Fühlst du dich nun besser?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue, wobei ich ihn glücklich angrinste.

„ **Ja! Danke, Henry!"** , rief ich freudig aus und strahlte.

Mein geliebter Doktor stieß einen langen, erschöpften Seufzer aus, bevor er sich zurück auf die Couch fallen ließ. Ich gluckste belustigt und gesellte mich mit Freuden zu ihm. Liebevoll grinsend legte ich mich neben ihn und ein süßes Lächeln kehrte zurück auf Henrys reizende Lippen.

„Komm her", gurrte er mir sanft zu und ohne zu zögern rückte ich ihm näher. Erinnerungen an ähnliche Nächte kamen mir in den Sinn, in denen wir auf der Couch lagen und Henry mich in den Armen hielt, während ich neben ihm schlief. In denen unsere Herzen schlugen wie eines, so wie jetzt. Mein geliebter Doktor schlang seine warmen Arme um mich und hielt mich fest; mein Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust, sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf.

Ich fühlte mich so geliebt, als hätte alle Schönheit, alles Gute dieser Welt, sich in mein Herz und meine Seele eingeschlichen und durchfluteten mich mit Wärme, als unsere Herzen schlugen wie eines.

„ **Ich liebe dich, Henry … und danke, dass du mich in die Welt gesetzt hast"** , flüsterte ich lächelnd in die Brust meines Geliebten.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Edward. Schlaf gut und süße Träume, mein süßer Verrückter."

Mit diesen zwischen uns gesprochenen Worten schlief ich ein, Dunkelheit überkam meine Augen, doch davor hatte ich keine Angst. Denn selbst in der Dunkelheit erstrahlten die Wärme und Liebe, die Henry dem Geist des Nächtlichen Londons gab weiter.

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass diese Nacht für mich noch lange nicht vorbei war … und es sollte nur ein paar Stunden dauern, bis meine Wenigkeit sich bestätigt sah.

…

'Edward … wach auf, Edward. Dein Geburtstag ist noch nicht vorbei.'

Ich stöhnte rau auf, meine Augen öffneten sich langsam, schlossen sich aber dann schnell wieder. Meine Lider waren wie Steine auf meinem blassen Gesicht. Doch ich versuchte es weiter und diesmal hatte ich mehr Erfolg.

Der Raum, in dem ich nun war, war viel heller als Henrys Büro gewesen war, als ich eingeschlafen war und er war auch sehr viel schicker, auch wenn er ebenfalls einen zugestellten Schreibtisch enthielt.

Aber er sah auch seltsam … vertraut aus.

„ **Wo zum Henker bin ich?"** , murmelte ich für mich selbst, als ich mich auf dem Bett langsam aufsetzte.

Meine blassen Hände drückten auf die warme Matratze unter mir und mein Unterkörper war von einem seidig glatten, roten Lake bedeckt, obwohl ich immer noch Hemd und Hosen anhatte. Als ich nach hinten sah, fand ich zwei rechteckige Kissen vor, mit rotem Samt bezogen und goldenen Mustern bestickt.

Ich spürte, dass immer noch ich unseren Körper kontrollierte … aber was sollte der plötzliche Ortswechsel?

Mein neugieriger Blick schweifte durch das etwas kleine Zimmer. Der Boden war von weich und dünn aussehendem Stoff bedeckt. Das erste, was mir auffiel, waren der noble Tisch und der kunstvoll gearbeitete Spiegel darüber, die an der rechten Wand standen. Auf dem Tisch gab es nichts weiter, während der verschnörkelte Rahmen des Spiegels mit goldener Farbe bemalt war.

Sonst gab es auf der rechten Seite nichts weiter zu sehen, also wanderte mein Blick weiter.

Die Zimmertür war nah der rechten Zimmerecke und daneben war der vertraute Schreibtisch, voll gestellt mit Papieren und Briefen, vor dem ein langweilig aussehender Stuhl stand. Oben hing ein schöner, aber nicht zu großer Kronleuchter, der von der Decke aus den ganzen Raum erleuchtete.

Doch ich hätte schwören können, dass ich diesen unordentlichen Schreibtisch schon mal gesehen hatte … doch ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wo.

Seufzend wandte ich mich zum letzten Teil des Zimmers, wo ein großer Kleiderschrank lehnte, nicht weit vom eben erwähnten Schreibtisch. Neben dem Bett gab es einen Nachttisch mit drei Schubladen, auf dem eine weiße Tischdecke und ein nicht beleuchteter Kerzenständer waren.

Ich war hier definitiv schon mal gewesen, aber wann–?

„Du liebst es wirklich, viel zu reden, nicht wahr, Edward?"

Ein unmerklicher Schauder lief über meinen Rücken, als meine Augen gerade das Schlafzimmer nach Henrys eigenen Rubinen absuchen wollten. Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde schnell umgelenkt, als die Tür plötzlich langsam geöffnet wurde und die pechschwarze Dunkelheit dahinter offenbarte – zusammen mit dem Mann, den ich liebte.

„ **Darf ich also ein paar Fragen stellen, bevor ich mein Geschenk bekomme, Henry?"** , fragte ich neckisch meinen geliebten Doktor (der ähnliche Kleider trug wie ich, auch wenn Henry anders als ich eine rote Krawatte trug), als er die Tür schloss und ans Bett kam.

Doch als er sich umdrehte und zu mir kam, seine Bewegungen so elegant wie immer, fiel mein Blick auf sein anmutiges Antlitz. Doch nun konnte ich plötzlich erkennen, dass mit Henrys Augen etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie leuchteten vor Aufregung und Erwartung wie die teuersten Diamanten, was ich vor dieser Nacht schon oft gesehen hatte … aber leider waren Henrys rubinrote Iris fast unmöglich zu bewundern, denn sie wurden fast gänzlich von seinen erweiterten Pupillen verschlungen.

Aber das konnte nicht sein, denn der einzige Grund aus dem Henrys Pupillen in dem Zustand sein konnten, war wenn–!

„Du bist ganz schön langsam heute Nacht, Edward. Muss ich dir erklären, was vorgeht, mein süßer Verrückter?", schnurrte er plötzlich sanft, seine Stimme kam nun direkt vom Fußende des Bettes. Ein weiterer Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und Röte erhitzte meine bleichen Wangen, als mein Fokus von seinen vergrößerten Pupillen zu meinem Doktor in seiner wunderschönen Gesamtheit wanderte.

Seine zarten Hände bewegten sich von seinen Seiten zu seiner roten Weste und knöpften sie behutsam auf. Meine teuflische Zunge versuchte, Worte zu formen, doch ich brachte nichts heraus und so blieb es im Zimmer vollkommen still.

Ich sah zu, als er sich die Weste aufknöpfte, gebannt wie eine Schlange von seinem stillen Rhythmus, bis die Weste mit einem leisen Plumps zu Boden fiel und ich wieder zu seinem Gesicht hochschaute. Meine spröden Lippen waren geöffnet, als wollten jeden Moment Worte herauskommen … aber von mir kam nichts.

Henry grinste auf mich herunter.

Es war klein und neu, aber definitiv auf dem Gesicht meines geliebten Doktors, streckte leicht seine weichen, sinnlichen Lippen, während seine Augen von einem Teil von mir zum anderen schweiften.

„Willst du nichts sagen, Edward? Offenkundig hast du Fragen, dich ich beantworten soll."

„ **Ich … wo sind wir …? Warum sind wir in deinem Schlafzimmer …?"**

Meine Stimme klang leise und verwirrt und ich spürte, wie Peinlichkeit mir die Wangen rot färbte, bevor ich eilig meinen Blick auf meinen Schoß lenkte.

Ich hörte wieder, wie etwas aufgeknöpft wurde, dann den Klang von barfüßigen Schritten, die lauter wurden, als Henry mir von der linken Seite näher kam.

„Wir sind in unserem Kopf, Edward. Ich habe nur eine vertraute, bequeme Umgebung für unser Treffen gewählt. Ich wäre ja kreativer mit der Ausstattung gewesen, aber das steht wohl nur dir zu Gebote", erläuterte mir Henry. Der Schatten des Doktors lag auf meiner bekleideten Gestalt, als ich von links zwei dumpfe Aufschläge hörte. Und als ich den Kopf drehte und mich auf dem Bett umwandte, konnte ich sehen, dass Henrys weißes Hemd und die rote Krawatte zerknittert am Boden lagen. Meine smaragdgrünen Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis, als sie sich darauf fixierten.

Seine Pupillen waren erweitert und dass er gerade Weste, Hemd und Krawatte abgelegt hatte … das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Und was die andere Frage betrifft, die dir gerade durch den Kopf geht …"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass Henrys Gesicht sich meinem näherte. Sein warmer Atem geisterte über meine linke Wange und mein Ohr und ließ mich merklich erschaudern und die rote Bettdecke umklammern. Schwer atmend saß ich da und Erwartung rauschte durch meinen Körper.

„Ich werde dich lieben, Edward", flüsterte Henry mir leise ins Ohr. Seine Worte hallten durch meinen Kopf , bevor ich den Kopf drehte und meinem Liebhaber zögernd in die Augen sah.

Das Schlafzimmer wurde so still wie die Kabinette in den Gemächern des guten Doktors. Wir beide starrten einander einfach an, meine Hände umklammerten immer noch den weichen Stoff der Bettdecke, während ich nach Worten suchte, nach irgendetwas, das ich zu ihm sagen konnte. Doch nach einer Weile umfasste Henry meine geröteten Wangen mit seinen zierlichen Händen, schloss endlich die Lücke zwischen unseren Lippen und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

Seine Lippen waren so zart wie die Blüten einer frisch gepflückten grünen Nelke* auf meinen rauen Lippen und angenehm warm, wie die Hitze eines Kamins. Seine rubinroten Augen waren geschlossen, als ich ihn anstarrte und seine anmutigen Gesichtszüge betrachtete. Dann schloss ich selbst die Augen und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit so viel Leidenschaft, wie ich für ihn aufbringen konnte, wie mein geliebter Doktor es für mich tat.

Unsere Lippen berührten, bewegten und griffen ineinander und trennten sich dann feuchterweise, bevor sie sich wieder trafen. Dieser leidenschaftliche Vorgang wiederholte sich unzählige Male, doch als unsere Lippen sich zum x-ten Mal trennten, blieben Henrys köstliche Lippen weg.

Stutzig öffnete ich langsam die Augen, nur um zu fühlen, wie seine weichen Hände mein Gesicht losließen; wir beide keuchten leicht.

„Leg dich für mich nieder, Edward. Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was kommen wird", befahl der Doktor mir sanft. Doch ich regte mich nicht. Stattdessen starrte ich Henry an, holte Luft, bevor ich sprach:

„ **Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht stattdessen befriedigen soll, Henry?"**

„Ich bin sicher, Edward. Ich habe lange hierüber nachgedacht, mein Lieber."

Doch nachdem er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, spürte ich, wie sein merkwürdig verführerisches Auftreten vor meinen Augen zerbröckelte und sein Gesicht sich traurigerweise zu neugieriger Besorgnis abmilderte.

„Geht es dir gut, Edward? Du bist so nervös, seit ich dir von deinem letzten Geburtstagsgeschenk erzählt habe", fragte Henry leise und mit traurig verzogenen Lippen. Da stand er, halb nackt, sein Schatten meinen Oberkörper bedeckend.

Meine Augen flackerten, als ich zu seinen hochschaute, die nun vor Zweifel und Besorgnis überliefen. Es war peinlich, zuzugeben, dass diese rubinroten Augen jeden Gedanken verbannten, Henry anzulügen und mich obendrein daran erinnerten, was vorhin am Abend auf der Backsteinmauer gegenüber der Gesellschaft passiert war.

Ich konnte förmlich die Tränen sehen, die da in seinen Augen gewesen waren.

Nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war, stieß ich einen langgezogenen, ergebenen Seufzer aus und schaute zu Boden, ehe ich Henry endlich antwortete.

„ **Ich habe es noch nie in den Arsch bekommen, Henry. Es würde …"**

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte die Lüge, die mir fast entflohen wäre.

„… **es würde ziemlich schmerzhaft werden, das durchzumachen"** , antwortete ich ehrlich, wenn auch leise, als ich da unter dem Blick meines süßen Doktors saß.

Schweigen erfüllte erneut das Schlafzimmer des Doktors für viel zu lange. Henry hatte in den Minuten, die bereits vergangen waren, kein Wort gesagt, also erhob ich zögerlich den Blick auf seinen wunderbaren Körper. Einen Moment lang hielt ich inne, um diese nackte Brust und den Bauch zu betrachten, sowie die steifen Brustwarzen, bevor sich endlich unsere Augen trafen.

Seine Lippen zierte ein liebes, beruhigendes Lächeln. Seine rubinroten Augen leuchteten vor Liebe, von der ich einst gedacht hatte, sie sei für mich unerreichbar, doch hier war sie nun, in Henrys wunderschönen Augen. Ich hatte in der Vergangenheit genug Männer und Frauen gevögelt, doch keiner hatte meine Wenigkeit je mit Liebe angesehen, noch war der Sex je mehr als das gewesen. Nur ein paar Stunden Sex und nicht mehr.

„ **Also, ich habe dir gerade eines meiner tiefsten Geheimnisse enthüllt, Henry, also sag doch bitte mal was dazu"** , murmelte ich ihm z, verschränkte ungeduldig die Arme und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Henry lachte leise, bevor er seine Hände sachte auf meine Schultern legte. Wärme drang durch meine Kleider und er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, die daraufhin rot anlief.

Dann zog mein Liebhaber sich zurück und schaute mir tief in die Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck unverändert.

„Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Nach dem, was vor all den Monaten passiert ist, will ich dich nie wieder leiden sehen, weder durch mich, noch durch andere, Edward. Und ich verspreche dir …", erklärte Henry mir sanft und liebevoll, bevor er innehielt und seine Lippen an mein Ohr führte. Mein Herz klopfte und flatterte in meiner Brust und eine sanfte Welle der Ruhe kam über mich angesichts der Worte meines geliebten Doktors.

„… dass ich dir nichts als Vergnügen bringen werde."

Ich erbebte bei Henrys Worten und der Hitze, die über mein Ohr geisterte, widerstand aber dem Drang, mich auf dem Bett zu winden. Ein Schlag der Erregung durchfuhr mich; Hitze strömte heftig durch meinen Körper. Mein Liebhaber zog sich wieder zurück und sah mir wieder tief in die smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Vertraust du mir, wenn ich dir das sage?", fragte er sanft und wissbegierig.

„ **Nach allem was du in letzter Zeit für mich getan hast, würde ich sagen ja"** , erwiderte ich frech, mein Atem plötzlich heiß, als ich ihn angrinste. Die Sorge von vorhin hatte mein Geliebter nun gemildert.

Henry grinste zurück und innerhalb von Sekunden waren wir wieder in einen heißen, langsamen Kuss verwickelt. Ich konnte feststellen, dass Henry in all den Stunden etwas gelernt; seine zarten Hände strichen über meine Brust, seine Finger strichen über die Knöpfe meiner grünen Weste, er knabberte liebevoll an meiner Unterlippe, und ich konnte ihn auf das Bett klettern hören.

Zwischen uns stieg mehr Hitze auf, das Feuer unserer gemeinsamen Seele brannte heiß und hell. Als wir jedoch einander die Lippen rau küssten, wurde ich plötzlich auf das luxuriöse Bett gedrückt. Mein Körper glühte und meine Arme schlangen sich hastig um Henrys Hals. Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft, mein Kopf fiel auf die roten Kissen unter mir, während Henry fortfuhr, mir fieberhaft die Luft aus den Lungen zu küssen.

Es war seltsam, denn so entschlossen hatte ich ihn seit dieser schicksalhaften Nacht nicht mehr gesehen; in der er meine Wunden behandelt und zärtlich den Schmerz fort gewaschen hatte, den diese Mistkerle mir aufgezwungen hatten.

Ich versuchte, mit ihm mitzuhalten, ihn zurück zu küssen, wenn er mich küsste, versuchte, Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen zwischen den atemberaubenden Küssen, mit denen Henry meine rauen, feuchten Lippen überschüttete. Doch nur, indem ich sein Muster erkannte, gelang es mir, mit meinem Geliebten Schritt zu halten.

Bald genug zog sich Henry jedoch zurück und beendete sein atemberaubendes Tun. Meine Augen waren halb geschlossen und eine Schnur von Speichel verband unsere Lippen, während ich in Henrys rubinrote Augen und er in meine smaragdgrünen starrte.

„Sollen wir … die Kleider ablegen … Edward?", hauchte er mich an. Sein Atem wehte über mein Gesicht, während mein Verstand in Begehren ertrank, das schleunigst befriedigt werden musste. Ich brauchte ihn, er musste mich auf erotischste Weise lieben, mir den Atem rauben und meine Lungen füllen, womit auch immer er wollte.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf nickte ich hastig und ließ meine Hände seinen bloßen Rücken hinunter zu seinem fantastischen Arsch gleiten. Ich packte und knetete seine Arschbacken, zupfte am Stoff seiner Hosen und versuchte, etwas Kontrolle in diesem wundervollen sinnlichen Tanz zu bekommen, den Henry zwischen uns begonnen hatte. Aber es war vergeblich, denn mein geliebter Doktor sah nur auf mich herab, sichtlich amüsiert und kein bisschen hilfreich beim Ausziehen unserer verdammten Kleider!

„Nimm deine Hände von meinem Hintern, Süßer. Und dann werde ich dich mit Vergnügen von deinen Kleidern befreien", schnurrte Henry mich sanft und verführerisch an, während er grinsend darauf wartete, dass ich tat, was er sagte.

„ **Komm schon, Henry, lass mich dich wenigstens ein bisschen anfassen"** , quengelte ich … **trotzig**.

„Edward, muss ich dich übers Knie legen, Lieber?", gurrte Henry auf einmal, bevor ich plötzlich seine warme Zunge an meinem Hals spürte, wo sie lange, nasse Streifen auf meiner blassen Haut hinterließ. Ein starker Schauer und ein wunderbarer Funke der Erregung durchfuhren mich, mein Rücken hob sich und mein Kopf fiel zurück, als ich angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit, die Henry mir plötzlich zuteil werden ließ, vor Begehren aufstöhnte.

Meine blassen Finger vergruben sich im Stoff von Henrys Hosen und umklammerten ihn für ein paar Sekunden, bevor mein Bedürfnis nach Befriedigung zu groß wurde und ich die Hände sinken ließ und mich meinem geliebten Doktor ergab.

„Danke, mein Lieber", flüsterte er in meinen Hals. Mein Herz pochte vor Erwartung und Aufregung und doch stieg Henry schnell vom Bett und herunter von mir, während ich heiß, hart und immer noch verdammt noch mal angezogen war!

Ich hätte schwören können, er machte das absichtlich!

Grinsend stand Henry neben dem Bett, leckte sich seine weichen, sinnlichen Lippen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich sanft, während er auf meine bekleidete Gestalt nieder sah. Doch als sein intensiver Blick meinen Körper hinunter wanderte, hielt er plötzlich auf der decke inne, die meinen Unterkörper bedeckte.

 _ **'Warte! Ist sein Grinsen gerade breiter geworden?!'**_ , dachte ich, als mein Blick seinem folgte und auf die Decke und somit auf die Ausbeulung fiel, welche die Decke verborgen hatte. Allerdings war mein Mund nicht so flink wie seine zarten Hände, die nun die Decke packten und sie elegant wegzogen. Ich keuchte auf und presste eilig die Beine zusammen, unterdessen ließ Henry die Decke zu Boden fallen und wandte sich wieder mir zu.

Und als wollte das Universum diese Situation noch peinlicher für mich machen, als sie schon war, fand sein Blick schnell zu der Beule zwischen meinen Beinen, die unter seinen Augen plötzlich zu pochen und pulsieren begann, als hätte Henrys Blick meinen halb harten Schwanz körperlich berührt.

„Warum plötzlich so schüchtern, Edward?"

Zähneknirschend drehte ich den Kopf weg und stierte die rechte Wand an, prägte mir die goldenen Muster auf besagter Wand an, weil ich sie auf jeden Fall sehr interessant fand und nicht, weil ich in meinem Zustand Henry nicht ansehen wollte!

Doch einen Augenblick später hörte ich auf einmal, wie Hosen ausgezogen wurden, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall, als sie zu Boden fielen, dann dem Rascheln von Füßen, als mein geliebter Doktor aus seinen Hosen schlüpfte.

Ich hörte kein Wort von ihm, daher war ich unsicher, was er nun tun würde, aber innerhalb von Minuten biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als eine von Henrys zierlichen, zarten Händen zwischen meine bedeckten Schenkel schlüpfte. Jedes Stück Haut, das er berührte, wurde heiß und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

„Hab keine Angst, Edward. Du bist sicher bei mir. Sieh mich an, mein Lieber", raunte er mir sanft und leise ins Ohr, wobei seine andere Hand meine Brust liebkoste, was meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn lenkte. Zögerlich drehte ich den Kopf wieder um und schaute in seine wunderschönen Augen, meine Wangen gerötet. Nun begann er endlich, meine grüne Weste aufzuknöpfen.

Wie konnte jemand so unschuldiges wie Henry sowas mit mir anstellen; dem Geist des Nächtlichen Londons, einem in vielen Bars der Stadt bekannten Dominanten?

„ **Henry …"**

„Schhh … überlass es einfach mir, mein Liebster."

Noch bevor ich was sagen konnte, lagen seine köstlichen Lippen wieder auf meinen und küssten sie zärtlich. Währenddessen fühlte ich, wie seine Hände mein Hemd und meine Hosen abstreiften, unser Atem vermischte sich und meine Finger fanden ihren Weg in Henrys nun recht zerzaustes Haar. Ich ließ mich von ihm entkleiden, ließ seine Lippen meine mit Leidenschaft vereinnahmen, während mein Kopf, mein Körper, mein Herz und meine Seele sich darauf einigten, was ich nun tun sollte.

 _ **'Ich will ihn … ich brauche ihn … ich liebe ihn … ich bin sein.'**_

Als wir endlich nach Luft schnappten, lagen meine Hosen auf meinen Fußknöcheln, mein Hemd war offen und Henrys Finger kämmten mein wildes, blondes Haar. Mein Körper war nun praktisch entblößt vor meinem Liebhaber, der ihn betrachten, berühren, damit spielen konnte.

„Würdest du … deine Kleider für mich … zur Seite legen … Edward?", keuchte Henry heiß, ich wiederum nickte eilig.

Damit wich Henry wieder zurück und erlaubte mir, mich endlich aufzusetzen. Noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf mir, als ich meine Hemden, Hosen und Unterhosen auszog und einfach wegwarf – da ich kein Interesse daran hatte, den Raum sauber zu halten. Mein ganzes Wesen wollte verzweifelt Henrys nackten Körper auf meinem spüren, seine Hände, seinen Mund und seine Zunge überall auf mir fühlen.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück!

Nachdem ich hastig meine Kleider abgelegt und weggeworfen hatte, legte ich mich wieder hin. Meine Brust und mein Bauch lagen nun frei vor ihm und nur ihm und Henry lächelte auf mich hinunter, bevor er auf das Bett kletterte.

Das Bett quietschte unter unserem Gewicht, als er seinen Weg zwischen meine bloßen, blassen Beine fand, doch meine Augen wurden so groß wie Untertassen bei dem Anblick von seinem wohl gepflegten Ständer, der groß und stolz vor seinem Bauch ragte.

„ **Warum zur Hölle ist dein Schwanz größer als meiner?!"** , schrie ich Henry an, stützte mich auf meine Ellbogen und sah ihn böse an. Doch auf meine Frage kam nur ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf sein hübsches Gesicht und er lachte leise und herzhaft.

Meiner war im erregten Zustand fast sieben Zoll lang, aber auch wenn Henrys Schwanz nicht so dick war wie meiner, war er doch mit einem ausgestattet, der länger war als meiner. Sein gut gepflegtes Stück war neun Zoll lang.**

Neun Zoll köstlichen Schwanzes, nur für mich.

Ich hatte in den zwei Jahren, in denen ich frei war, durchaus Schwänze gesehen, die größer waren als meiner, aber gelutscht oder im Hintern gehabt noch nie. Und hier war ich nun, nackt, erregt und begierig darauf, von meinem geliebten Doktor beglückt zu werden, obwohl ich gerade daran erinnert worden war, dass Henry unter seinen teuren Beinkleidern einen Monsterschwanz versteckt hatte. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und schnappte spöttisch nach Luft.

„Was sehe ich? Edward Hyde kriegt Penis-Neid?", neckte er mich und leckte sich die Lippen, wobei er sich über mich beugte und seine Stirn gegen meine drückte und meinen bösen Blick mit seinem verspielten und sanften erwiderte.

Kurz darauf jedoch wickelte ich schmollend die Arme um seinen Hals und fiel wieder aufs Bett zurück, Henry mit mir mit ziehend. Mein Kopf traf auf die Kissen, ich küsste ihn hart, was ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ. Dann ließen wir zu, dass unser Begehren Oberhand gewann; seine zarten Hände glitten meine Seiten rauf und runter, während meine blassen Hände seinen bloßen Rücken hinauf und hinunter wanderten.

Leider entriss mir mein Liebhaber das bisschen Kontrolle, das ich in der Situation gewonnen hatte, indem seine Hände unter meinen nackten Körper und hinab zu meinem weißen Hintern krochen und die Backen packte, liebkoste und quetschte. Das resultierende Stöhnen wurde von Henrys heißer, nasser Zunge gedämpft, die mit Leichtigkeit in meine Mund glitt. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung darüber, wie schnell sein Tun so intensiv geworden war.

Mein Körper stand förmlich in Flammen unter Henry, seine Zunge beherrschte meinen Mund und führte den feurigen Tanz zwischen ihr und meiner eigenen, während seine weichen Hände kein Stück Fleisch auf meinem Hintern unberührt ließen und mich in geschmolzene Schokolade verwandelten und aufstöhnen ließen, sodass ein Priester errötet wäre.

Mein Verstand war hinüber, als ich verzweifelt versuchte, all diese neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten; sie mir einzuprägen und im perversesten Teil meines Gehirns für später zu speichern, während Henry mich auf diesem Bett entzückte, das sein Verstand herbei gezaubert hatte.

Ich konnte kaum atmen und wusste nicht, wie viele Sekunden oder Minuten vergangen waren, doch bald ließ Henry endlich ab von mir. Durch seine Zunge atemlos und durch seine Hände brennend lag ich vor meinem geliebten Doktor und wollte unbedingt mehr, während Henry einfach zwischen meinen Beinen saß; belustigt grinsend, als er Atem holte.

„ **Henry … ich brauche dich … bitte … liebe mich … bitte"** , hauchte ich unter heißen Keuchen, während ich versuchte, den verlorenen Sauerstoff zurück zu gewinnen, mein Gesicht scharlachrot war und meine Fingernägel sich in die Matratze gruben.

„Geduld, mein Liebster. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich bald lieben. Aber erst muss ich dich vorbereiten, okay, Edward?", versicherte er mir sanft und zärtlich und ein Lächeln ersetzte sein Grinsen, als er sprach. Ich stimmte zu, wusste ich doch aus Erfahrung, dass Vorbereitung ein wichtiger Teil einer guten Nummer war, auch wenn das hier zwischen mir und Henry sehr viel mehr war als nur eine Nummer.

Leider war es auch ein langwieriger Teil und wenn falsch begangen, äußerst schmerzhaft.

Aber als Henry sich still auf seinen Bauch legte, zwang ich mich, nicht die Beine zusammen zu pressen, sondern breitete sie weiter aus, damit mein Geliebter genug Platz hatte, um mich vorzubereiten. Meine Beine zitterten, als ich zu Henry hinunter blickte, der offenkundig seine Augen auf meinen Schenkeln und meinem bebenden Anus hatte.

Mein Gesicht und mein Hals färbten sich dunkelrot, als ich zusah und darauf wartete, dass mein Liebhaber etwas unternahm. Mein Glied pochte vor Bedürftigkeit mein Arschloch verengte sich unter Henrys intensivem Blick. Mein geliebter Doktor gluckste bei dem Anblick.

„Du bist so süß hier unten, Schatz."

„ **Was?! Ich bin nicht–! Oh!"**

Plötzlich spürte ich die Oberfläche von Henrys Zunge gegen mein Loch drücken, sein heißer Atem liebkoste das Fleisch drum herum. Ich erbebte und stöhnte, während seine Hände meine Beine auseinander hielten; nutzlos und zitternd. Einen Moment später leckte er mein enges Loch, was mich erschaudern und zittern ließ. Hastig führte ich meine Hände zwischen die Beine in Henrys Haare und hielt ihn fest.

Stöhnend warf ich den Kopf zurück, während mein Liebhaber langsam die Anspannung aus mir heraus leckte und süße und heiße Schübe der Erregung in mein Glied jagten, das bei jedem Lecken pochte und zuckte, bis es endlich voll erigiert zwischen meinen Beinen stand.

Doch sobald alle Anspannung weg war, entfernte sich auch Henrys Zunge. Ich verbiss mir ein verzweifeltes Jammern, ehe ich zu ihm hinunter guckte; rot und bebend, doch als meine Augen ihn endlich erreichten, starrte Henry mit einem kleinen, verspielten Grinsen zu mir hoch.

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, wie niedlich du klingst, wenn du stöhnst, Edward? Es ist süße Musik in meinen Ohren", schnurrte er leise, während seine Hände über meine Schenkel streichelten … das milderte aber nicht den finsteren Blick, den ich ihn zuwarf.

„ **Ich … bin nicht … niedl– oh, Scheiße!"**

Seine Zunge leckte und strich über mein Glied und entriss meiner Kehle einen Schrei der Lust. Aber er wagte nicht, aufzuhören, sondern macht weiter, leckte und leckte, bis ich nichts mehr tun konnte als unverständlich zu stöhnen und zu rufen und meine Fingernägel sich versehentlich in Henrys Kopfhaut bohrten, als ich mich hilflos auf dem Bett wand.

„ **Henry! Oh Scheiße! Oh! Henry! Ah!"**

Ich konnte diese Leute nicht unterdrücken, als wäre, was immer sie zurückgehalten hatte, von meinem Liebhaber zerschmettert worden, was mich in ein Durcheinander verwandelte, das noch niemand gesehen hatte.

Es gab wohl Freuden, die selbst ich nicht gekannt hatte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Henry meinen Schwanz geleckt hatte, wich mein geliebter Doktor endlich zurück. Mein Schwanz war nass und triefte, während ich von Schweiß befleckt war und mein Bauch sich mit jedem Atemzug, den ich tat, hob und senkte. Doch nach all dem war die Erlösung immer noch weit entfernt. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und glänzte Henry an, der sich die Lippen leckte und mich triumphierend angrinste.

„ **Henry … beeil dich … und steck deine Finger … in mich … sofort"** , hauchte ich keuchend, verzweifelt und ungeduldig, als ich seinen Kopf in meinen bleichen Händen bettete und mit meinen Fingern durch sein weiches, wunderschönes, braunes Haar strich.

Das triumphierende Grinsen meines Geliebten verwandelte sich langsam in ein süßes und liebendes Lächeln zurück.

„Natürlich, Edward", murmelte er leise, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf meinen linken Oberschenkel hauchte; ein sanfter Hauch von süßen Lippen auf blasser, warmer Haut. Henry nahm seine rechte Hand von meinem linken Schenkel und sogleich fühlte ich die Spitze eines seiner zarten Finger gegen mein speichelbeflecktes Loch drücken. Eilig ließ ich seinen Kopf los und vergrub meine Hände fest in der Matratze, bevor ich meinem Liebhaber ein schnelles, sicheres Nicken gab. Ich war bereit dafür, dass wir beide anfingen. Henry lächelte mich beruhigend an, bevor er schweigend und behutsam den ersten Finger in mich steckte. Ich wiederum senkte biss mir heftig auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, mich nicht um seinem Finger zu verengen, der meine Abwehr durchstieß und mein Inneres streichelte.

Der Schmerz war eigentlich recht dumpf und nach ein, zwei Minuten fühlte ich seine Fingerknöchel gegen mein Loch drücken. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis meine Wenigkeit sich entspannte, dann befahl ich Henry, den nächsten Finger nach zu schieben, wissend, dass dies hier erst der Anfang war.

Er zog teilweise den ersten Finger aus mir heraus, presste mit der Spitze des zweiten gegen mein durchbohrtes Loch und schob dann beide sachte hinein. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entfuhr mir und ich krallte meine Finger in die Matratze.

Meine Wände wurden leicht gestreckt, doch diesmal war mein Liebhaber langsamer, als er die Finger in mich steckte. Sanft und etwas füllend, doch bald genug steckten beide Finger bis zum Anschlag in meinem engen Arschloch.

„Hmm …"

Ich sah schnell hinunter zu Henry, der mit erhobener Augenbraue auf mein mit Fingern gefülltes Loch stierte. Er sah aus als würde er überlegen, aber was gab es schon in einem so intimen Moment zu überlegen.

„ **Woran denkst du, Henry? Daran, wie umwerfend schön ich bin?"** , fragte ich ihn neugierig und verspielt grinsend.

„Aber ja, natürlich denke ich das, Edward."

 _ **'Hört sich für mich aber nicht so an.'**_

„Aber woran ich auch denke, ist, dass es gut für dich wäre, wenn ich noch einen Finger in dich stecken würde, mein schöner Verrückter. Ist das in Ordnung für dich, Edward?", erläuterte mein Liebhaber mir und seine wunderschönen rubinroten Augen, groß und glänzend, starrten hoch in meine smaragdgrünen.

 _ **'Drei Finger?! Bist du irre, das wird doch–!'**_

„ **Na klar, ich bin der Geist des Nächtlichen Londons! Ich kann alles ertragen, dass du mir zumutest!"** , rief ich schnell aus, breit grinsend und mit einem herausfordernden Tonfall, als ich ihm meine Antwort gab.

Mein geliebter Doktor hob eine Augenbraue, dann aber zuckte Henry mit den Schultern und wandte seinen Blick wieder meinem Arschloch zu. Jedoch hätte ich schwören können, einen wissenden Blick in den schönen Augen meines Liebhabers gesehen und ihn leise etwas murmeln gehört zu haben. Aber im nächsten Augenblick hatte Henry seine zwei Finger zum zweiten Mal teilweise herausgezogen, bevor ich fühlte, wie ein weiterer Finger gegen meinen Anus gepresst wurde.

Etwas mehr Druck wurde ausgeübt und innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Henrys dritter Finger sich in mich hineingebohrt, wie die anderen beiden davor. Ich war gezwungen, ein lautes und gequältes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als meine Wände sich versehentlich verengten, mein Rücken krümmte sich und meine Finger gruben sich in die Matratze.

 _ **'Oh Scheiße! Oh Scheiße! Oh Scheiße!'**_

Ein deutlicher Schmerz fuhr durch meine Genitalien, schlimmer als vorher, aber nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie ich erwartet hatte. Als Henry drei Finger tief in mich schob, schob und schob, kniff ich die Augen zu und versuchte, den Schmerz zu erdulden, bis ich endlich die Knöchel meines Geliebten an meinem vollen Loch fühlte. Meine eigenen waren schneeweiß und meine Genitalien fühlten sich an, als stünden sie in Flammen, da spürte ich plötzlich, wie Blutstropfen mein Kinn und meinen Kiefer hinunterliefen.

Ich hatte so fest zugebissen und so krampfhaft versucht, die Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken, die mir hatten entkommen wollen, dass meine Unterlippe nun von meinem eigenen Blut befleckt war.

„ **H-Henry … ich blute …"** , stammelte ich schleunigst zu ihm herunter, mein Gesicht bleicher als sonst und mein Blick flackernd, als seine rubinroten augenblicklich zu meinen hoch schnellten und sich erschüttert weiteten, als sie sahen, was ich mir angetan hatte. Danach legte er seine freie Hand an meinen Kiefer, fing den kleinen Blutstrom mit seinem Daumen auf und folgte ihm hoch bis unter meine blutende Lippe.

Dann umfasste er zärtlich meine rechte Wange, während sein Daumen unter meiner blutenden Lippe verweilte und ich mich still in seine sanfte, liebevolle Berührung schmiegte.

„Ist ja gut, Liebling, es ist nur ein bisschen Blut, dir passiert nichts Schlimmes, Edward. Gibst du mir bitte ein Taschentuch, damit ich es wegwischen kann?"

Ich nickte stumm und beschwor mit meiner Macht über unsere Kopfwelt ein weißes Taschentuch herauf. Ich gab sie Henry, der sie nahm und damit über meinen Kiefer, mein Kinn und meine Lippe wischte, seine Bewegungen zärtlich und liebevoll, als er mich anlächelte.

Henry war so behutsam in seinen Handlungen, als wäre ich aus dünnem, zerbrechlichem Glas. Hätte das ein anderer als Henry getan, wäre ich zornig geworden, dass jemand wagte, so etwas auch nur von mir zu denken!

Doch ich konnte nicht … ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu bringen, meinem Geliebten böse zu sein … mein Herz freute sich einfach zu sehr darüber, dass Henry sich um mich sorgte, als dass ich auch nur einen Funken von Wut auf meinen geliebten Doktor hätte aufbringen können.

„So, schon viel besser. Geht es dir jetzt gut, Edward?", gurrte er mich leise an, ein zärtliches und warmes Lächeln auf seinem lieblichen Gesicht, bevor er das nun blutige Taschentuch fortwarf.

Ich nickte stumm und lächelte dankbar, während die Farbe wieder auf mein Gesicht zurückkehrte und der Schrecken, den ich eben noch gefühlt hatte, dahinschmolz und das nur dank meines süßen und liebenden Doktors.

„ **Danke, Henry. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so verletzt habe."**

„Ist schon gut, Edward. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, wisse nur, dass, was auch immer passiert, ich dein Arzt und Geliebter bin. Das heißt, dass ich mich immer um dich kümmern werde so gut ich kann, Edward."

Bei Henrys süßen und ehrlichen Worten wurde mein Lächeln breiter und mein Herz flatterte wie ein fröhliches Vögelchen in meiner Brust.

„Meine Finger sind jetzt ganz in dir, Liebling, und nun werde ich deine Wände ausdehnen. Aber ich möchte, dass du alle Laute, die in deiner Kehle entstehen, rauslässt, ob so gut oder schlecht sind. Kannst du das für mich tun, Edward?", erklärte Henry mir sanft und süß, jedes Wort voller Liebe.

„Okay", willigte ich glücklich ein, meine Stimme sanft und warm, als wir einander in die Augen schauten.

Nach einem Moment verliebten Anstarrens wandte Henry seinen sanften Blick wieder meinem zugestopften Loch zu. Ich fühlte, wie seine Finger begannen, sich voneinander zu trennen, gegen meine Wände drückten und sie auseinander pressten, was mich gequält aufkeuchen und aufstöhnen ließ, während er mich bereit machte.

Als Henry meine Wände bis zur Grenze gestreckt hatte, war der Schmerz, der in meinen Genitalien gelodert hatte, abgeflaut und ich war bereit, es mit den großen Qualen aufzunehmen, die wich würde erdulden müssen, wenn ich süßen und seligen Genuss erlangen wollte.

„Gut gemacht, Edward. Du bist jetzt offen genug für mich", lobte er mich liebevoll und zog seine Finger aus mir heraus, was mich leer zurückließ und bedürftig nach etwas, das mich ausfüllte, und ich stöhnte leise. Mein Liebhaber kroch meinen nackten Körper hoch, den Blick ununterbrochen auf mein Antlitz gerichtet, bevor er meine Wangen in die Hände nahm und meine rauen Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

Ich entließ die Seiten der Matratze aus meinem Schraubstockgriff, schlang rasch die Arme um Henrys Hals und küsste zärtlich und liebevoll zurück. Dabei fühlte ich, wie seine zarten Hände meine Brust und meine Rippen berührten, die Handflächen liebkosend, die Finger reizend, während meine bleichen Finger durch meines Geliebten schönes braunes Haar glitten und ihn festhielten, als wir einander küssten.

Es war so sacht und langsam, nicht schnell und hart, kein bisschen wie meine Eskapaden durch London es gewesen waren und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass ich noch mehr solcher intimen Momente mit Henry genießen könnte.

Ein sanfter Kuss nach dem anderen wurde auf meine Lippen gepresst, mein Körper erzitterte und lehnte sich in die Berührungen meines Liebhabers; die Augen zu und das Herz flatternd, bis wir beide langsam auseinander gingen.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward …", raunte Henry mir zärtlich zu.

„ **Ich liebe dich auch, Henry"** , flüsterte ich ebenso zärtlich zurück.

Wir lächelten uns an, bis Henry sich plötzlich aufsetzte, sich über mein Gesicht richtete und auf meiner Brust aufrichtete. Er lehnte den Oberkörper zurück und starrte mir in die smaragdgrünen Augen und sein Glied pulsierte und zuckte vor meinen Augen.

Mein Blick blieb darauf ruhen, die Augen geweitet und verwirrt, bevor er Henrys herrlichen Körper hoch bis auf sein Gesicht wanderte und unsere Augen sich nach wenigen Minuten Trennung wieder trafen.

„Du musst mein Glied befeuchten, mein Lieber. Denk dran, nimm nur so viel in den Mund, wie du kannst und versuche, nicht zu doll zu saugen. Ist das klar, Edward?", säuselte Henry, ein warmes Lächeln auf den süßen Lippen, als er meinen Kopf in die Hände nahm und von den Kissen hochhob.

Ich überdachte seine Worte einen Augenblick lang und schaute von seinem anmutigen Gesicht zu seinem pulsierenden Schwanz, bevor ich leise nickte. Dann nahm ich Henrys fabelhafte Arschbacken in beide Hände und zog ihn an mich heran, was ihn leise, aber hörbar nach Luft schnappen ließ.

„ **Natürlich werde ich dir einen blasen, Liebling. Versuch nur, nicht in meinem Mund zu kommen, wenn ich dir so einen guten Fellatio beschere"** , schnurrte ich ihn verspielt und verführerisch grinsend an und als ich an seinem Schwanz vorbei nach oben schaute, sah ich, dass Henrys Wangen ganz drollig scharlachrot gefärbt waren.

 _ **'Und er nennt mich niedlich …'**_

Lachend öffnete ich langsam den Mund, zwinkerte Henry zu und schloss meine Lippen um die Schwanzspitze meines Geliebten. Meine Zunge leckte und in meinem Mund lief das Wasser zusammen, während meine Hände seine Backen streichelten und kneteten. Mein geliebter Doktor keuchte und stöhnte über mir vor dem Genuss, den ich ihm gerade ganz sicher verschaffte.

Zoll um Zoll glitt in meinen Mund und warmer Speichel lief seinen langen, harten Schaft hinunter, aber beim sechsten Zoll fühlte ich die Spitze hinten gegen meine Kehle drücken, nass und triefend. Ich musste husten und würgen und zog mich hastig etwas zurück, um Abstand zwischen meiner Kehle und der Spitze zu bringen.

„Geht es … dir gut … Edward?", fragte Henry keuchend.

Ich sah zu meinem Liebhaber auf und nickte kurz. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, er schaute auf mich herab; den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Pupillen stark erweitert, während ich zu ihm auf lächelte und auf seinen Schaft.

Danach fing ich an, schnell den Kopf seinen Schwanz auf und ab zu bewegen, leckte und blies ihn sachte und zärtlich, während Freudentropfen auf meine Zunge tropften. Etwas salzig, etwas süß, aber doch köstlich. Auf und ab bewegte ich mich und befeuchtete Henrys beeindruckenden Schwanz mit meiner Spucke, während er laut stöhnte, bis er auf einmal behutsam meinen Kopf packte und festhielt.

„Das reicht … Edward. Gut gemacht … sehr gut … mein Liebster", pries er mich atemlos, mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf seinem hübschen, geröteten Gesicht.

Ich lächelte auf seinem nun glitschigen Schwanz, bevor ich sanft Henrys Hüften packte und langsam den Kopf hoch und von ihm wegnahm. Vorsamen und Spucke tropften mein Kinn hinunter, während der Ständer meines Liebhabers sachte gegen seinen Bauch stieß.

„ **Du schmeckst göttlich, Liebling"** , schnurrte ich ihn glücklich an und leckte mir den Vorsamen von den Lippen, bevor ich ihn hinunterschluckte. Henrys pulsierender und nasser Schaft glänzte nun vor Speichel und sein anmutiges Gesicht glühte.

Henry lachte leise und süß, dann ließ er meinen Kopf los, kroch von mir runter und zurück aufs Bett, wobei sein Hintern für meine Wenigkeit in all seiner Pracht zu sehen war.

„Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, Edward. Aber jetzt kommt der schwierigste Teil deines letzten Geschenks. Ich weiß, dass dir das wehtun wird, mein Lieber, aber wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, dann bin ich sicher, dass ich den Schmerz verkleinern kann", raunte er mir sanft zu und das Bett quietschte etwas, als er sich darauf bewegte.

Und obwohl meine Ohren alles vernommen hatten … waren meine smaragdgrünen Augen doch fröhlich auf den wundervollen Arsch meines geliebten Doktors fixiert.

„Ist das in Ordnung, Schatz?"

„ **Ja … wunderschön"** , murmelte ich rasch, leckte mir die Lippen und ließ meine Augen über jeden Flecken Fleisch schweifen, der Henrys umwerfenden Hintern ausmachte. Dann aber schaute mein Geliebter über die Schulter und schmollte mich putzig an.

„Edward, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„ **Natürlich, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du einen so großartigen Arsch hast, Henry"** , schnurrte ich ihn scherzhaft an, grinste frech und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er seufzte nur langgezogen auf, lächelte mich an und kroch zwischen meine Beine, die immer noch für ihn gespreizt waren.

Da kniete er sich nieder, splitternackt wie ich, als ich dann aber seinen neun Zoll langen Schwanz ansah, verschwand mein Grinsen und mein verspieltes Auftreten verschwand. Mein Körper zitterte und meine Wangen waren heiß vor nervöser Röte, als ich ihn voll Verlangen und Furcht in den Augen anstarrte.

Ich wollte ihn unbedingt in mir, aber gleichzeitig hatte ich auch Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Schmerz. Meine gemischten Gefühle mussten sich auf meinem Gesicht verraten haben, denn Henrys beruhigende und liebevolle Stimme drang zu mir wie ein warmes Leuchten in der Finsternis.

„Wir gehen das langsam an, Edward. Ein Zoll nach dem anderen und dazwischen kleine Pausen. Ich will, dass du Liebe spürst, keinen Schmerz. Ja, Schatz?"

Bei seiner Erklärung sah ich ihm rasch ins Gesicht. Er sah mich warm aber besorgt an und als sich unsere Augen trafen, stand mein Herz kurz still.

„ **Okay, Henry. Aber könntest du wieder hierher kommen … bitte?"** , wisperte ich, als würde ich ihm ein Geheimnis erzählen, ein kleines aber scheues Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Doch auch als Henry freudig wieder zu mir runter kam, ruhten meine Augen auf seinen anmutigen Zügen, unsere Gesichter nur eine Hand breit voneinander entfernt, als ich die Arme und Beine um ihn schlang und an mich presste.

„Besser, Edward?", fragte er neugierig und lieblich lächelnd.

„ **Ja … danke, Henry"** , flüsterte ich ihm zu, wobei ich fühlte, wie seine gepflegten Hände meine Hüften ergriffen.

„Gern geschehen, mein süßer Verrückter. Sollen wir nun anfangen?", gurrte er liebevoll und küsste mich auf beide Wangen. Nachdem ich ihm rasch zugenickt hatte, fühlte ich die glitschige Spitze seines Schwanzes gegen mein Loch drücken, das dank seiner Vorbereitung gedehnt und etwas nass war.

Es fühlte sich so komisch an, wie sein Schaft gegen mich presste, zu fühlen, wie dessen Spitze gegen mein jungfräuliches Loch presste, während ich unter meinem geliebten Doktor zitterte.

Aber als ich plötzlich Druck an meinem Loch spürte und Henrys Glied in mich eindrang, stieß ich einen Schmerzensschrei aus und kniff die Augen zu, während ich unbewusst Henrys Haupt gegen meine Schulter drückte und unter ihm wimmerte und bebte.

Ich wurde erstochen, anders konnte ich dieses Gefühl gar nicht beschreiben. Es war als würde ich von einem Schwert gepfählt, dass meine Wände auseinander drückte und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang messerscharfe Schmerzen durch meinen Körper jagte, während ich vor Schmerz schrie!

 _ **'Schmerz! Nichts als Schmerz! Nichts als Schmerz!'**_

Doch als die Spitze in mir war, hörte der Druck auf und der Schmerz ließ nach, wenn ich auch unter meinem Liebhaber weiter bebte und keuchte. Er begann, sanfte Küsste auf das zarte Fleisch meines Halses und meiner Schulter zu hauchen. Das war nur die Spitze. Das war erst der erste Zoll und schon jetzt war der Schmerz viel schlimmer als das, was Henrys Finger mir zugemutet hatten!

„Tief durchatmen, Liebling, tief durchatmen. Ich kann fühlen, wie du dich um mich zusammenziehst", flüsterte er mir liebevoll ins Ohr, bevor er fortfuhr, meine Schulter und meinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. Seine Zunge malte nasse Linien auf jedem Stück Haut, an das Henry herankam.

 _ **'Ein tiefer Atemzug … zwei tiefe Atemzüge … drei tiefe Atemzüge.'**_

„Genauso, Edward, du entspannst dich langsam für mich, Süßer."

 _ **'Vier tiefe Atemzüge … fünf tiefe Atemzüge … und sechs tiefe Atemzüge.'**_

Die Qual war zu einem dumpfen Schmerz abgeflaut, meine nackten Beine umklammerten seine Hüfte fester und meine Augen öffneten sich flatternd. Wärme durchflutete uns, als Henry den Kopf hob, mich verliebt anlächelte und wir zwei einander tief anschauten.

„Bist du bereit für das nächste Stück, Edward?", fragte mein Liebhaber mich leise, wobei seine warmen, zarten Hände meine Hüften liebkosten.

Ich nickte stumm und schon bald stieß Henry einen weiteren Teil seines feuchten, pochenden Schwanzes in meinen Arsch. Sogleich war ich wieder ein Häufchen abgrundtiefer Qual unter meinem Geliebten, wand und drehte mich und weinte, während er sein Glied tiefer in meinen Arsch drückte.

Dieser Vorgang wiederholte sich noch siebenmal und mit jedem Zoll, der in mich eindrang, schwappte eine neue Welle der Qual über mich wie ein wilder und grausamer Sturm. Gemildert wurden sie durch die liebevollen Worte des Lobes und der Ermutigung, die Henry mir zuflüsterte. Ich wusste nicht, wann es passiert war, aber irgendwann hatte ich gefühlt, wie warme Tränen meine geschlossenen Augen füllten und ein paar davon mein Gesicht herunterliefen, während ich unter meinem Liebhaber unter Qualen weinte und schrie.

Nur die kleinen Pausen zwischen den qualvollen Etappen verschafften mir Erleichterung, wenn mir sanfte Küsse, liebe Worte und sanfte Berührungen beschert wurden.

Als Henrys Glied völlig in mir versenkt war – die Spitze an meiner Prostata und seine Hüfte an meinen Hintern pressend – glänzten unsere Körper von Schweiß und mein Genitalbereich fühlte sich an, als steckten neun Dolche darin. Mein Gesicht war tränenverschmiert, ich zitterte unter meinem Liebhaber und schluchzte erstickt und gequält in seine Schulter.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Edward. Der Schmerz ist nun überstanden, kein Grund mehr zu weinen", gurrte Henry sanft und zärtlich und fuhr mit den Händen langsam an meinen Seiten entlang. Seine sinnlichen Lippen hinterließen Küsse in meinem wilden Haar.

Ich erzitterte unter seinen Liebkosungen und Küssen, bevor ich von seiner Schulter zurückwich und meinen Kopf wieder auf die roten Kissen bettete. Mein Gesicht war voller Tränen, meine Arme hingen um den Hals meines geliebten Doktors und kleine, traurige Schluchzer entflohen meinen rauen Lippen.

„ **Ich habe heute … ganz schön viel geweint … oder?"** , murmelte ich unter Schniefen und Schluchzen und lächelte schwach, als sein Blick mich traf, seine Züge weich wie Wolken.

„Es ist nichts Falsches daran, zu weinen, Edward. Aber ja, du hast heute eine Menge Tränen vergossen, mein Lieber", raunte er, seine Hände nahmen meine tränenverschmierten Wangen und streichelten sie mit seinen zarten Daumen. Ich lehnte mich schnell in seine Berührung.

Nach einem Augenblick süßer Stille näherte sich sein Gesicht meinem, seine Augen schlossen sich und er presste sanft seine Lippen gegen meine, küsste mich und ich starrte ihn nur an. Sein Haar war nicht länger ordentlich, sein Gesicht war sichtlich rot. Als er meine rauen Lippen mit seinen verschlang, stöhnte ich und schloss endlich die Augen und küsste zurück.

Minuten vergingen, wir küssten uns hunderte Male auf dem Bett, meine Finger fuhren durch sein Haar, während Henrys Daumen weiter meine Wangen streichelten und seine Zunge sich in meinen Mund schlängelte und mich leise aufstöhnen ließ. Unsere Körper rieben aneinander und teilten Wärme. Bald spürte ich, wie die schrecklichen Qualen aus mir heraus wichen, bis es nur noch ein dumpfer Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen war, und das heftige Beben sich langsam zu einem leichten Zittern abgeschwächt hatte.

Doch bald war Sauerstoff Mangelware und ich wich zurück. Ein dünner Speichelfaden verband unsere Zungen, als wir einander anblickten, ich mit halb geschlossenen Augen, glühendem Gesicht und nach Luft schnappend.

„ **Henry … bitte … ich bin bereit … ich will … dass du … mich liebst … bitte"** , bettelte ich japsend und versuchte, mich auf dem Schwanz meines Geliebten zu bewegen. Doch das tat nichts weiter, als meine Prostata noch mehr zu reizen und meiner Kehle sehnsüchtiges Jammern zu entlocken.

Mein geliebter Doktor lachte und grinste belustigt, bevor er den Griff meiner Handgelenke um seinen Hals löste. Das erlaubte ihm, sich zwischen meinen Beinen aufzurichten, die immer noch fest um seine Hüfte geschlungen waren, wobei sein Schatten auf mich fiel. Seine Hände streichelten meinen Bauch.

„Gestatte mir das Vergnügen, dich zu lieben, Edward. Lass dich von mir mit Liebe erfüllen, die du nie gekannt oder gefühlt hast, mein Lieber", schnurrte Henry. Unterdessen schweiften seine Hände von meinem Bauch zu meinen Hüften und packten sie behutsam. Ich erbebte und wimmerte, meine Arme ruhten neben meinem Kopf und mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust.

Die Angst und der Schmerz von vorhin waren nun fort und ließen nur Erregung und Erwartung zurück, als ich auf diesem bequemen und warmen Bett lag, komplett entblößt und bedürftig danach, liebevoll gefickt zu werden.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit zog Henry langsam sein Glied aus mir heraus, bis nur noch die Spitze in meinem Arsch steckte … dann schob er ihn langsam wieder ganz rein, was ihn kurz und mich lange aufstöhnen ließ.

„ **Oh Henry. Jaaaaa"** , bettelte ich verzweifelt meinen Liebhaber an, der diesen Vorgang schnell wiederholte, ihn raus zog, zurück hinein stieß und mir wieder ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Nach diesem zweiten, langsamen und wunderbaren Stoß nahm Henry jedoch rasch an Tempo auf, stieß tiefer und härter und vögelte mich schneller. Ich wand mich, stöhnte und schrie vor süßer Lust unter meinem geliebten Doktor. Nackte Haut knallte an nackte Haut und Wellen des Begehrens durchzuckten mich.

Es war so gut! Es fühlte sich so gut an, von Henry gefickt zu werden, zu fühlen wie sein Glied in rascher Reihenfolge in mich rein und aus mir raus kam, vor den Augen meines Geliebten zu einem mich krümmenden, stöhnenden Häufchen zu zerschmelzen!

„ **Henry! Schneller! Härter! Bitte!"** , rief ich ihn an, mich windend und meinen Kopf von einer zu anderen Seite werfend. Ich wollte, nein, brauchte mehr von diesem Genuss den Henry mir schenkte, einem Genuss, der viel größer war, als ich es je mit einem anderen Mann oder einer anderen Frau je erlebt hatte.

„Natürlich … natürlich, Edward … komm her, Liebling", japste Henry, eh ich plötzlich vom Bett hoch und in seinen Schoß gehoben wurde. Ich schrie vor seliger Wonne, als mein Liebhaber mich auf seinem Schwanz aufspießte, wobei meine Beine weiterhin seine Hüfte umklammert hielten und meine Arme sich flink um seinen Hals schlangen.

Glücklich wimmernd starrte ich tief in Henrys wunderschöne Augen, die halb zu und von Verlangen benebelt waren. Seine zarten Hände packten meine Arschbacken und sein Mund machte sich gleich an meinem Hals zu schaffen, saugte eifrig und leckte zärtlich das verschwitzte Fleisch meines Halses und ließ mich wieder laut und lang aufstöhnen.

„ **Oh! Henry! Oh Scheiße! Oh verdammt!"**

„Ganz genau, Edward … ich will dich hören … schön laut für mich, mein süßer Verrückter", hauchte er in meinen Hals, während ich weiter meine Wonne hinaus rief und stöhnte. Dann fiel er sogleich wieder über meinen Hals her. Süßes Zittern und wohlige Schläge der Lust rauschten durch meinen bebenden und bedürftigen Körper.

 _ **'Ich brauche mehr! Ich brauche so viel mehr!'**_

Ohne nachzudenken, begann ich, meinen Hintern auf seiner Latte auf und ab zu bewegen und mich verzweifelt selbst zu ficken, wobei mein eigener Schwanz zwischen unseren Körpern triefte und pulsierte, schmerzend nach süßer Erlösung verlangend. Aber dieweil ich auf dem Schwanz meines Geliebten auf und ab wippte, seufzte und stöhnte Henry gedämpft in das Fleisch meines Halses und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in die bleiche Haut meiner Arschbacken.

Dann aber zog Henry den Kopf zurück, betrachtete mich und lächelte meine Wenigkeit liebevoll an, während ich zügellos in den Himmel schrie, unfähig mich länger zu kontrollieren.

„ **Henry! Henry! Hen– mmmf!"**

Seine weichen Lippen küssten plötzlich wieder meine rauen; leidenschaftlich und schlampig. Er übernahm die Führung und stieß wieder in mich rein und aus mir heraus. Ich wimmerte und stöhnte gegen seine Lippen, meine smaragdgrünen Augen schlossen sich und hastig drückte ich meine Brust an Henrys eigene, wir beide mit grenzenloser Lust erfüllt, als er mich auf seinem Schoß liebte.

„Fühlt sich das gut an, Edward? Fühlst du dich geliebt, Schatz?", flüsterte er neugierig gegen meine Lippen.

„ **Ja, Henry … ich fühle mich so geliebt … ich fühle mich so glücklich …"** , seufzte ich gegen seine weichen, süßen Lippen und bebte und krümmte mich, während er mich leidenschaftlich fickte.

Mein Kopf war voller Gedanken an Henry; seine Stimme, seine Berührung, sein Leib und seine Worte. Dabei fand seine Zunge schnell wieder ihren Weg in meinen heißen Mund, beherrschte ihn und dämpfte meine Rufe und mein Stöhnen süßer Freude, dieweil sein Schwanz rein und raus pumpte und mir bei jedem großartigen Stoß starke Schübe der Freude bescherten.

Es war, als hätte ein Teil von mir nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, auf den Tag, an dem Henry mich endlich körperlich lieben würde, mich nehmen und sein eigen machen würde, so wie ich es mit ihm getan hatte, und nun war endlich, _endlich_ die Zeit für ihn gekommen, genau das zu tun!

Bald ließ Henry ab, ließ meine Lippen geschwollen und meine Lungen bedürftig zurück, doch das hielt mich keineswegs davon ab, zu stöhnen und zu schreien wie eine Londoner Hure.

Doch dann, in diesem Moment, fühlte ich etwas, das vertraut und doch so seltsam neu war, nah, aber nicht nah genug. Ich warf den Kopf zurück und begann verzweifelt, im Takt mit seinen Stößen Henrys Schaft auf und ab zu rutschen.

„ **Henry! Oh Mist, ich bin so kurz davor! Beiß mich! Mach mich dein Eigen! Oh Henry, ich will, dass du in mir kommst, erfülle mich mit deiner Liebe, bitte!"** , erflehte ich undeutlich von ihm, mit Sabber am Kinn und einem ekstatischen Gesichtsausdruck. Erbittert jagte ich der Erlösung hinterher, mein Körper schwamm förmlich in Schweiß und meine Zehen krümmten sich gegen Henrys bloßen, verschwitzten Rücken, während mein Arsch voller Leidenschaft gebumst wurde.

Aber nur Sekunden nach meinen Worten klebte Henrys Mund wieder an meinem Hals. Zähne streiften meine Haut und seine Zunge leckte das Fleckchen Haut, das zu markieren er gewählt hatte.

„Komm für mich, Edward. Lass deine Erlösung kommen, wenn ich es tue, mein Lieber", stöhnte mein geliebter Doktor hastig in meinen Hals und alles, was ich tun konnte war, laute und obszöne Geräusche von mir zu geben. Mein Herz raste, als mein Höhepunkt sich näherte.

Nur ein bisschen näher, noch ein bisschen mehr, dann würde ich kommen, nur noch ein kleines bisschen mehr, dann würde ich voll und ganz der Seine sein! Ich konnte es nur schmecken, dieses starke, neue Gefühl, das sich aufreizend seinem Ende näherte!

Dann passierte es und ich hätte schwören, dass ich Sterne gesehen hatte, als eine Kette von Taten mich endlich über die Grenze der Ekstase brachte.

Henrys Zähne senkten sich voller Liebe in meinen Hals und besiegelten, dass ich nun ihm gehörte und nur ihm, bevor ich wieder von Stromschlägen der Wonne erschüttert wurde. Sekunden danach jedoch traf der Schwanz meines Liebhabers meine empfindliche Prostata und ich schrie, als eine allerletzte Welle der Lust mich durchfuhr.

Und durch diese zwei Taten überkam mich endlich die Erlösung; gnadenlos aber lohnend. Ich bebte, schrie, kam, kam und kam, mein heißer Samen spritzte heftig gegen unsere Brüste und Bäuche.

„ **Oh Scheiße! Oh Scheiße, ich komme! Henry, ich komme!"** , schrie ich in Ekstase, selig lächelnd und die Augen weit vor Glück, während meine Wände sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Schwanz zusammenzogen. Aber Henry machte weiter, stieß mich so hart und schnell wie irgend möglich und pulsierte und zuckte in mir.

Er war so nah dran, so kurz davor!

Seine Stöße waren dringend, verfolgte er doch seine eigene Erlösung, dann spürte ich plötzlich, wie sich Henrys Körper an mir versteifte, seine warmen Arme mich fest umschlangen und mich festhielten, als er tief in mich hineinstieß.

Als er dann vom markierten Fleisch abließ, das er vorher erobert hatte, stieß Henry ein langes und lautes Stöhnen aus, explodierte in meinem engen Arsch und füllte mein Inneres mit seinem Samen. Ich bettete meinen Kopf auf seiner warmen, nackten Schulter, ausgelaugt, erschöpft und leise rufend, als er in mir kam.

„Edward."

„ **Henry!"**

Bald genug kamen wir von unseren seligen Orgasmen herunter. Schweiß und Sperma triefte von unseren Körpern, als wir ineinander sackten, die Arme umeinander geschlungen und den Kopf jeweils auf der Schulter des anderen. Mein Hunger und mein Körper waren gestillt und befriedigt, dank Henry, doch mir war klar, dass unser leidenschaftliches und unsauberes Liebesspiel auch ihn gesättigt und befriedigt hatte.

Wir saßen einfach zusammen schweigend im seligen Nachglühen. Meine Augen halb zu und mein Gesicht immer noch rot, rieb ich schwach meine Wange an seine Schulter und schnurrte dabei.

Doch plötzlich lachte mein Liebhaber belustigt in meine Schulter.

„Hattest du Spaß, Kätzchen?", wisperte er mir liebevoll ins Ohr. Unterdessen streichelten seine zarten Hände meinen blassen Rücken auf und ab.

Ich hörte auf zu reiben, schmollte und drehte den Kopf von seiner Schulter zur Wand zu meiner Linken.

„ **Ich bin keine Katze, Henry"** , murrte ich.

„Das sagst du, aber du schnurrst glücklich wie eine. Ich finde es richtig niedlich", neckte er sanft. Bevor ich widersprechen konnte, fing er an, meinen Kopf zu kraulen. Ein langgezogenes, seliges Schnurren entwand sich meiner Kehle und ich lehnte mich in seine Berührung, wobei meine Wangen schnell wieder rot wurden.

Ich konnte doch nichts dafür, wenn es mich glücklich machte, gekrault zu werden, vor allem, wenn es mein geliebter Doktor war, der mich kraulte.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward", raunte er zärtlich.

„ **Ich liebe dich auch, Henry, und … danke für diesen großartigen Geburtstag"** , flüsterte ich ihm zu, eh ich den Kopf hoch und ihm in die wunderschönen rubinroten Augen sah. Ein Grinsen war auf meinem Gesicht und Teile meines wilden, blonden Haares klebten auf meiner Stirn.

Mein Doktor lächelte mich verliebt an, nahm seine Hand meinem Kopf strich mir die Haare aus der Stirn, woraufhin rote und verschwitzte Haut zum Vorschein kam. Henry drückte ein Küsschen gegen meine Stirn, sachte und lieblich. Meine Wangen brannten nun dunkelrot, aber als seine Lippen meine Stirn berührten, gähnte ich lange und laut, schloss die Augen und hielt den Mund offen, als er meine Stirn küsste.

Mein geliebter Doktor lachte.

„Sollen wir uns nun zur Ruhe legen, Liebster?", flüsterte er in meine Stirn, eh er zurückwich und seine Hände hinunter auf meinen Hintern liefen und ihn liebkosten und streichelten.

Die Augen öffnend nickte ich zustimmend und nahm meine Beine langsam von Henrys Hüften runter. Erst das rechte, dann das linke Bein, beugte ich sie neben die meines Liebsten. Dann arbeiteten wir gemeinsam daran, mich von Henrys Schoß zu lösen. Sein befriedigter Schwanz ploppte aus meinem schmerzenden Arsch und bei dem Verlust entfuhr mir ein kleines, trauriges Jammern.

 _ **'Na ja, wenigstens müssen wir nicht sauber machen, ich könnte echt Schlaf gebrauchen.'**_

„Leg dich für mich nieder, Edward", murmelte Henry mir sanft zu und ohne nachzudenken lehnte ich mich zurück und legte meinen müden Leib auf dem großen und eleganten Bett, selig lächelnd und komplett eingesaut. Sogleich lag mein Geliebter mit einem warmen, liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck neben mir, drehte sich auf die Seite und rücke näher an meine Wenigkeit heran.

Ich tat das Gleiche, rückte näher an Henry heran und schlang meine schlaksigen Arme um seinen Körper, woraufhin er seine um meine Hüften legte. So hielten wir einander und wieder ruhten unsere Köpfe auf den Schultern des anderen, zufrieden und glücklich in der Umarmung des anderen.

Mein Herz flatterte und schlug friedvoll in meiner Brust, während mein Geliebter Küsschen auf meine Schulter und meinen Hals hauchte.

„ **Henry, könntest du … ähmmm–?"**

„Ja, Edward, ich werde dir morgen nach dem Frühstück einen neuen Spazierstock besorgen. Kein Grund mich nochmal deswegen zu fragen", murmelte Henry, hob seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter. Ich tat es ihm gleich und seine rubinroten Augen starrten in meine smaragdgrünen.

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ **Das meinte ich nicht, Henry, aber ein so nützliches Geschenk schätze ich wirklich sehr, Liebling"** , berichtigte ich ihn verspielt, mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was wolltest du mich denn dann fragen, Edward?", fragte er leise, mit neugierig erhobener Augenbraue.

Mein Grinsen verschwand und ich errötete wieder, diesmal in Verlegenheit. Es klang so lächerlich, nach so etwas zu fragen, aber mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Dann starrte ich auf Henrys Brust.

„ **Könntest du … ähmm … mir dieses … ähmm … Schlaflied wieder vorsingen? Es hilft mir … ähmm … beim Einschlafen"** , bat ich ihn leise und schüchtern, während meine Augen hoch in seine Augen, dann wieder auf seine Brust schweiften.

Schweigen erfüllte das Schlafzimmer für ein paar Minuten, während ich darauf wartete, dass Henry mir seine Antwort gab, egal ob sie gut oder schlecht war. Doch auf einmal, während ich immer noch auf seine Brust stierte, drang plötzlich Henrys sanfte, süße und wunderschöne Stimme an meine Ohren.

„Sing me a song

Of a sweet precious lad,

Say, could that lad be you?

In my arms you belong

Where you'll never be sad

This I promise to you.

Don't speak a word,

Hush now and rest,

Let my words caress you.

Deep in your sleep,

Warm in my arms,

I'll never let go of you.

Sing me a song

Of this sweet, precious lad,

Now rest in my embrace."***

Als Henry mit seinem schönen Schlaflied fertig war, waren meine Augen zu und ich hatte meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter gelegt. Die Worte, die er sang, tanzten in meinen Ohren, liebend und besänftigend, während wir einander festhielten.

Es war eine Nacht gewesen, die ich so schnell nicht vergessen würde und als ich endlich einschlief, mein nackter Leib bedeckt von weichen, roten Decken und eingehüllt in Henrys liebevolle Umarmung, flüsterte ich meine letzten Worte für diese Nacht.

 **„Danke … für alles."**

…

ENDE.

…

 _Anmerkungen der Urheberin_ _:_

 _Ich hoffe, dieses sehr lange und sehr verzögerte Sequel zu „A Change Within My Heart" hat euch gefallen. Ich entschuldige mich bei meinen lieben Lesern dafür, dass ich so lange dafür gebraucht habe, überhaupt etwas Neues für euch zum Lesen rauszubringen._

 _(*Für die, die es nicht gewusst haben, und ganz ehrlich, ich wusste es auch nicht, bevor ich es nachgeschaut habe, grüne Nelken waren im Europa des 19. Jahrhunderts ein Symbol, das von homosexuellen Männern getragen wurde. Entweder das oder Rosen und ich wollte nicht die offensichtlichste Blume nehmen, also ja.)_

 _(***Das Schlaflied, das ich hier wiederverwende, wurde von EdwardTheBadass geschrieben und wiederum inspiriert von einem Gedicht von Robert Louis Stevenson, das als Skye Boat Song bekannt ist)_

 _Anmerkungen von mir_ _:_

 _Die zweite Anmerkung ist von mir, weil ich euch über die Maßeinheiten aufklären will._

 _(**Ein Zoll, oder Inch im Englischen, ergibt umgerechnet 2,54cm._

 _Rechnet euch den Rest einfach selber aus._

 _Ich sage dazu nur: RBDECEPTICON17 [die Autorin], man kann es bei den Ausmaßen auch übertreiben!)_


End file.
